


Заводной банан

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fantastic, Future, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Хэмстер метнул на него яростный взгляд, Уилл сделал невинное лицо. Подкалывать этого здоровяка было даже мило… если бы не так губительно для здоровья. Страшный зверь хомяк… Остин верно тогда удивлялся: горы мышц и рост с Эмпайр-билдинг Уилла не привлекали. На вкус и цвет, как говорится. Хэм балансировал на грани. Еще пара дюймов и десяток фунтов – и Уиллу с ним было бы неуютно. Но как раз эта грань будоражила до сладких спазмов в животе."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: yako-kaede  
> Жанр: реал с налетом фантастики и детектива  
> Рейтинг: R

В прокуренном воздухе можно было не только топор, но и парочку кувалд с отбойным молотком повесить. Толпа пыталась воплями заглушить динамики, динамики – с некоторым преимуществом – толпу. Блестели выхваченные лазерными вспышками улыбки, цацки, потные плечи. Оглушительная, ослепляющая, по всем органам чувств долбящая какофония. За два месяца Уилл успел отвыкнуть и теперь морщился и моргал, высматривая в полумраке новичков.

\- Присмотрел? – заорал Остин, плюхаясь на соседний стул с банкой чего-то невразумительного.

Уилл прищурился на банку, гадая, какую еще адскую смесь Брюнетка успел изобрести за время его отсутствия, и горлышком своей бутылки указал куда-то в район барной стойки.

\- Того громилу как зовут?

\- С каких пор малыш Вилли больших мальчиков любит? – хохотнул Остин. – Смотри дальше.

\- Ты мне указывать будешь, на кого смотреть? Как его зовут?

\- Хэм, – Остин подмигнул. – Хэмстер.

Уилл присвистнул и вытянул шею, стараясь получше разглядеть громоздящуюся над стойкой крупную фигуру:

\- Ясно. Страшнее хомяка зверя нет.

\- Кликуха это. Настоящее не знаю, никто не знает. Парень третью неделю протирает тут штаны каждый вторник и четверг. Дует милкшейки и всех отшивает. Небось принца ждет на белом жеребце.

Уилл подумал, что на принцессу парень не очень-то похож – даже с молочными коктейлями.

\- Если подкатить – наваляет?

Остин хихикнул.

\- Окстись, дружище. Парень страшный, но, говорят, смирный. Хомяк он хомяк и есть. Он даже посылает вежливо. Простите-не сердитесь-отъебитесь.

\- И нафига тогда в гей-баре торчать?

\- Говорю ж, принца ждет. Иди-иди, Вилли, вдруг у тебя корона под кроватью завалялась.

\- По мне лучше жеребец на кровати, – бормотнул Уилл, вылез из-за стола и взял курс к намеченному объекту.

Он лавировал между танцующими, отвечал на приветствия и чувствовал себя более пьяным, чем был на самом деле. Но все же ему удалось обойти все живые рифы, благополучно пришвартоваться к барной стойке рядом с «хомячком» и не без изящества оседлать стул. Затем он ради разнообразия взял колу и покосился на соседа. Вблизи все оказалось не так страшно, как выглядело в неверных цветных пятнах. Парень сидел, нахохлившись, как больной воробей, и оттого казался больше. Ростом Уилл ему, конечно, уступал, но не так, чтобы в пупок дышать. И в плечах незнакомец был хоть и пошире, но не слишком. И все же он внушал уважение. Фирменный моктейль - увенчанный кусочком банана бокал с кокетливой голубой трубочкой - смотрелся рядом с застывшим черным силуэтом нелепо, как розовый ошейник в стразах на ротвейлере.

\- Хороший выбор, – сказал Уилл. – Уильям. Можно Уилл.

\- Хэм, – буркнул тот.

\- Ясно, Хэм. Что сидим, кого ждем?

Парень, наконец, повернул голову.

\- Не тебя.

В тихом хрипловатом голосе вызов так трогательно переплелся с извиняющимися нотками, что Уилл аж умилился, чего с ним давно не случалось. Третью ведь неделю, если Остину верить, народу от ворот поворот указывает. И как только этот чудный тон сохранить умудрился? А еще у Хэма была недурственная мордашка: довольно рубленые черты, зато чистая кожа, тонкий, но выразительный рот и очень светлые стальные глаза.

\- Догадываюсь, – примирительно откликнулся Уилл. – Только, приятель, к нам сюда алые паруса не заплывают. Разве что если мультиком закинуться, и то не факт. Так что, познакомимся поближе?

\- Отвали.

\- Неее, так не пойдет. Так только девчонки мнутся. Давай научу, как надо.

Уилл набрал побольше воздуха, состроил зверскую рожу и грохочуще пророкотал:

\- Отвали, урод!!!

Несмотря на адский шум, на них, кажется, обернулся весь бар.

\- Понял? Повтори.

К его удовлетворению Хэмстер не выдержал. Краешек узких губ дрогнул. До улыбки, правда, далеко, а жаль. У таких вот хмурых «деревянных» парней нередко бывают замечательные улыбки.

\- Готов дать парочку частных уроков, – заговорщицки добавил Уилл и тут же махнул рукой. – Шучу. Просто ты здесь уже чуть ли не восьмое чудо света, а я жутко любопытный. Сидишь, памятник самому себе изображаешь. Не скучно?

\- Хочу и сижу, – Хэм снова насупился и уткнулся в стакан.

Слава богу, трубочку он вытащил и небрежно бросил на стойку. Иначе душа Уилла этого зрелища не вынесла бы. Ну, или не душа, а что-нибудь более… прозаичное. Уилл оценивающе посмотрел на широкую спину, обтянутую плотной черной водолазкой. Лето выдалось жаркое, а в «Заводном банане» по жизни было плохо с вентиляцией. Уилл нещадно потел даже в майке-сетке и джинсах, больше похожих на джинсовые трусы с художественными лохмотьями, спускающимися до колен. А у Хэма – ни бисеринки пота на лице, хотя открыты у него были только голова да кисти рук (на которые он все старался натянуть рукава водолазки).

«Если дотронуться до пальцев – будут ледяные, – подумалось Уиллу. – Больной? Торчок?»

\- Жарко здесь. На воздух?

\- Мне не жарко.

\- Да ну! Парилка адская. Пойдем проветримся.

\- Отвали, а? – процедил парень. – Мне не жарко, говорю же.

Под ребрами справа заныло. Печенка явно о чем-то предупреждала: не то о том, что хватит заливать одиночество всем, что горит, не то намекала, что быть хозяину в скором времени битым.

\- Духота ведь. Ты что, больной?

Парень оттолкнул стакан и рявкнул так, что Уилл невольно подпрыгнул.

\- Больной! Теперь отвяжешься?

Тут-то, казалось бы, самое время вспомнить собственные слова насчет страшных зверей хомяков, но Уилл бывал на удивление забывчив, когда хотел.

Рядом дипломатично покашлял Брюнетка, бармен.

\- Что шумим, мальчики? Проблемы?

Создавать проблемы означало забыть вход в «Заводной банан» надолго, если не навсегда. Уилл этого не хотел: бар ему нравился.

\- Повздорили немножко, – улыбнулся он. – Ничего страшного. Правда, Хэм?

Хэмстер пробурчал что-то невразумительное. Должно быть, бар нравился и ему тоже.

\- Ну лаааадно, – протянул Брюнетка. – Красивым мальчикам не нужны проблемы, да, Вилли? Иди потанцуй, не приставай к людям.

\- Да я вообще уже ухожу, – изобразил оскорбленную невинность Уилл. – Сколько времени?

Он быстро оттянул длинный рукав с левого запястья Хэма. В лазерной вспышке сверкнуло металлическим блеском. И это были не часы. Потом сверкнуло перед глазами. И отчего-то в челюсти. И в затылке. Потом стало совсем темно.

 

\- Вилли? – донеслось откуда-то сверху.

\- Чего тебе? – откликнулся Уилл и тут же удивился, как это еще может говорить.

Челюсть по ощущениям отсутствовала напрочь. Хотя нет, отсутствующая челюсть не может так болеть, будто… будто сейчас отвалится и тогда уж точно станет отсутствовать… Запутавшись, Уилл сердито тряхнул почему-то мокрой головой и с мычанием схватился за затылок и подбородок. Разлепил глаза. Он сидел, неловко привалившись к стойке. Каждая вспышка света отдавалась в черепе. Перед ним маячили Брюнетка с ополовиненной бутылкой «Сан Пеллегрино» и приплясывающий от восторга Остин. За их спинами потихоньку расходилась пестрая многоликая толпа.

\- Такие красивые мальчики, – укоряюще сказал Брюнетка. – Лучше бы танцевали.

 И ушел на рабочее место, грациозно виляя пятой точкой.

\- Вилли, ты крут! – выдохнул Остин. – Ты взбесил Хомяка! Что ты ему сказал?

\- Я? – Уилл рассеяно отер лицо, потрогал челюсть и поморщился. – Ничего особенного. Просто похвалил его защечные мешки.

 

***

 

Уилл даже не стал ждать, пока подбородок перестанет напоминать подгнивший помидор. Он обождал только, чтобы говорить было просто больно, а не адски больно, и взялся за дело с не присущей ему основательностью. Он прошерстил все ближайшие увеселительные заведения и парочку не совсем ближайших. Местные завсегдатаи уже шарахались от него и крестились вне зависимости от вероисповедания или вообще наличия такового. Он договорился с Брюнеткой о срочных звонках - тот сочувственно вздыхал, наливал Уиллу за счет заведения и походя дружески трепал пониже поясницы, отчего Уилл всякий раз расплескивал половину дармовой выпивки, потому что сила в тонких наманикюренных пальцах была вполне себе мужская. Большой парень с идиотской кличкой как сквозь землю провалился.

\- Бедняга Вилли втрескался по уши, – причитал Остин. – Чем он тебя покорил, дружище? Защечными мешками?

\- Идеальным хуком с левой, – отвечал Уилл.

И снова бегал, искал, спрашивал. Кто бы раньше ему сказал, что в нынешнее просвещенное время так трудно найти человека – не поверил бы!

И все-таки Неуловимый Хэм призраком не был, а у народа – слава богу, и в нынешнее просвещенное время – работали не только компы, но и глаза, уши и языки. Слухи привели Уилла к месту довольно неожиданному – сияющему зеркальными стенами и голограммами медицинскому центру, где крупного парня в черном видели, похоже, более или менее регулярно. И тут-то охота началась по-настоящему.

Уилл нашел за кустами на разумном расстоянии от входа удобную старомодную лавку и засел на нее в засаду. Мимо сновал экзотический и не очень люд, над головой медитативно (и наверняка с экстратерапевтическим эффектом) шелестела листва, а содержимое плэйлиста приходилось менять удручающе часто. Так прошла неделя – каждый божий день с половины шестого до темноты. Добыча не шла. Уилл уже начал беспокоиться, не заметил ли «страшный зверь» слежку. Или, может, испорченный телефон неверно донес время? Он еще не набрался наглости идти пытать персонал, но дело, как видно, к тому близилось.

Однако судьба была к нему благосклонна: в пятницу вечером, когда лучи лазера, если смотреть на них слишком пристально, начинали выносить мозг, в конце аллеи появился знакомый силуэт. Уилл вытянулся настороженно, как охотничий пес. Затем, наоборот, съежился. Чего доброго, заметит и сбежит раньше времени. Но парень едва ли глазел по сторонам: шел тяжеловато, чуть переваливаясь, с опущенной головой. Когда за ним сомкнулись двери, Уилл с трудом подавил неразумный порыв рвануть следом. Вместо этого он снова опустился на лавку и принялся усердно взрывать носком песок. Объект торчал внутри довольно долго. Уилл успел добиться в своем занятии известных успехов: задержись Хэмстер еще немного, впору было бы проваливаться под землю в буквальном смысле. Вместе с лавкой, в собственноручно… эээ… собственноножно вырытую яму.

В общем, добыча, наконец, появилась снаружи, и Уилла с лавки как пружиной подкинуло. Парень его пока не замечал. Неторопливо двигался к выходу, погруженный в свои нелегкие, судя по осанке, мысли. Не то о судьбе мира беспокоился, не то в центре чем-то не порадовали. Уилл тенью крался следом. Оказавшись за оградой, Хэмстер очень целенаправленно потопал вниз по улице. Прямая дорога сбегала к стадиону и подсвеченным башням жилого комплекса. И так как вечерней игры сегодня не намечалось, Уилл заключил, что, скорее всего, парень идет домой. Или к себе, или к кому-то еще. Первый вариант Уилла устраивал вполне, а вот лишних свидетелей возобновлению знакомства как-то не хотелось. И вообще, лучше не радовать добряка Хэма своей жизнерадостной рожей в замкнутом помещении. Челюсть еще побаливала, когда Уилл имел неосторожность зевнуть слишком широко.

Посреди людной улицы, в мешанине шума и света, в зоне видимости кучки копов, обступивших незадачливого бродягу, Уилл догнал свою голубую мечту и легонько хлопнул по плечу.

\- Привет! Не передумал?

Хэмстер крутнулся на месте, и смотреть на него было страшно. На секунду Уиллу показалось, что его не спасут и копы. Но, видно, парень сообразил-таки, что, прибив наглеца прямо здесь и сейчас, сделает плохо не только ему. Безумный огонек в глазах погас. Хэмстер нахохлился еще больше, буркнул что-то крайне нецензурное и ускорил шаг. Уилл, напротив, чуть отстал: надо было подумать. Корчить из себя хвост – неплохое решение, но только до первой же подворотни. Как только они окажутся в менее людном и светлом месте, «хомячок» в лучшем случае устроит ему сотрясение мозга. В худшем – четвертует голыми руками. До этой самой первой подворотни переть было и переть, так что Уилл располагал еще минутами эдак пятью-шестью на то, чтобы по возможности себя обезопасить.

\- Хэм! – позвал он и припустил трусцой.

Парень оказался неплохим ходоком, когда хотел. Такими темпами о пяти минутах придется забыть. Хэмстер старательно делал вид, будто Уилл – слуховая галлюцинация, на которую даже плевать осточертело. Уилл не сдавался.

\- Хэмстер!

\- Отвали, кому сказано, – прошипел парень, слегка замедляясь.

\- Ну что ты обидчивый такой, – включил дурачка Уилл. – Я ж извиниться хочу. Ну, насчет «Банана».

\- Какого?

\- Заводного, – в рифму ответил Уилл.

Честно говоря, лавировать в словах и прохожих одновременно было трудновато.

\- За что?

На языке крутилось «За то, что замарали свой чистый кулак о мою грязную челюсть, о повелитель!», но что-то (может, даже та самая вдруг занывшая челюсть) подсказывало, что для такого юмора они еще недостаточно на короткой ноге.

\- Что дотронулся без разрешения, – покаянно сообщил Уилл.

\- Прощаю, – буркнул Хэмстер, не глядя. – Теперь отвали.

\- Не могу, мне стыдно. Давай я тебя чем-нибудь угощу, что ли.

Парень резко остановился (Уилл, шагавший справа и позади, врезался в него плечом) и развернулся. Лицо у него ничего не выражало, глаза слегка затуманились. Уилл напрягся. На всякий случай. Кто его знает, о чем тот с такой мордой думает. Может, дружеское приглашение принять решается. А может, склоняется к мысли, что смертоубийство в людном месте не такая уж плохая идея.

Народ, поругиваясь, обтекал их, как вода камни.

\- Если я соглашусь, – проговорил Хэмстер, – ты отвянешь?

\- Не обещаю, – честно сказал Уилл и поспешно прибавил: – Но если не согласишься, обещаю, что не отвяну.

Несколько бесконечных секунд парень переваривал эту новость и с подозрительной ностальгией посматривал на челюсть Уилла. Затем фыркнул и… исчез. То есть, это Уиллу показалось, что исчез. На самом деле Хэмстер нырнул в первую попавшуюся забегаловку, возле дверей которой они, собственно, и выясняли отношения. Уилл кинул взгляд на едко-алую надпись «Бункер», скривился, с тоской вспомнил «Заводной банан» и поспешил следом.

Стремясь соответствовать своему названию, «Бункер» находился глубоко. Весьма глубоко. И спускаться туда полагалось по бетонной лестнице – такой неровной и узкой и с таким тусклым освещением, что клиентам с зачатками клаустрофобии и слабым сумеречным зрением полагалось отпадать, видимо, еще на подходе. Причем, отпадать в буквальном смысле. В шершавых голых стенах, испещренных устным народным творчеством, зияли черные ниши, откуда неслись недвусмысленные звуки. Остро вспыхивали в темноте огоньки сигарет, озаряя порой такие рожи, что нетрусливый, в общем-то, Уилл подавлял туманное желание спрятаться за широкой спиной своего незадачливого визави. Еще в самом начале спуска он обратил внимание на гул снизу. Не понять: то ли поезд едет, то ли на седьмом круге ада бунт случился. Сейчас же гул постепенно превращался в музыку, дерущую уши не хуже взлетающего рядом самолета.

В тесном задымленном гремящем помещении Уиллу стало откровенно неуютно. «Заводной банан» не отличался кристальной чистотой воздуха, вольными просторами и церковным хором, но там все это было как-то… ну, уютно. Убери дымовую завесу, например, и чего-то уже не хватало бы. В «Бункере» у Уилла сразу запершило в горле, глаза заслезились, и заложило уши. А еще тут был дубак, как… как в бункере. Особенно здорово это ощущалось по контрасту с душным летним вечером.

\- У меня аллергия на это милое место, – мрачно сообщил Уилл, стуча зубами и растирая слезы по щекам.

Хэмстер, разумеется, не услышал. Чего там, Уилл даже сам себя не услышал. В «Заводном банане» до собеседника можно было доораться. Завсегдатаи «Бункера», как видно, поголовно осваивали телепатию, потому что для языка жестов тут было темновато. Со стен пучеглазо пялились стародревние противогазы, навевая смутные ассоциации с трофейными головами. Оглушающая какофония периодически сменялась завыванием сирены, и красные вспышки мигали часто и тревожно. Полуоглушенный, Уилл вслед за Хэмстером продрался к стойке и скептически понаблюдал, как тот изучает ассортимент. Ассортимент в «Бункере» был небогат: сплошь консервы, спиртное и в качестве апофеоза минералка средней паршивости. Уиллу сейчас хотелось только горячего кофе, но он все же присмотрел себе пиво, которым не боялся травануться, подал знак смахивающему на несвежего зомби бармену и вопросительно взглянул на Хэмстера. Парень явно завис. Уилл уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что тот будет брать, и тут перед глазами, как живая, встала картинка: высокий бокал с голубой трубочкой. Черт. Надо было идти в «Макдональдс». И поспокойнее, и атмосфера приятнее. Не говоря уже о молочных коктейлях… Хотя Хэм сам виноват: никто его за уши сюда не тянул. Сам в эту дыру залез, сам пусть и выкручивается. Парень было выкрутился – попросил минералку. Минералки в наличии не оказалось.

\- Еще куда-нибудь зайдем? – вкрадчиво предложил Уилл.

Глоток из принесенной кружки (алюминиевой и помятой – антураж, чтоб его…) показал, что Уилл мало потеряет, если оставит пиво недопитым.

\- Чего? – переспросил Хэмстер.

Оба только губами шевелили – ни звука не слышно. Впрочем, чтобы разобрать Хэмово «чего» способностей Уилла еще хватило.

\- Чего? – повторил парень и наклонился.

Вот он, шанс! Уилл с удовольствием обхватил Хэмстера за шею, притянул к себе и рявкнул в самое ухо:

\- Пойдем отсюда!

Пахло от него… странновато. Не противно, а именно необычно. Уилл бы над этим подумал, но ароматы – отнюдь не роз – «Бункера» быстро смазали все слабые оттенки. Да и Хэм не дал Уиллу времени как следует принюхаться. От удивления он даже трюк «пересчитай нахалу ребра» не провернул. Только на секунду замер, а потом с достоинством стряхнул с себя Уилла и поднялся с высокого дощатого ящика – такие заменяли здесь барные стулья.

Весь обратный путь наверх Уилл вслух рассуждал о достоинствах и недостатках тематического оформления развлекательных заведений, а Хэмстер угрюмо молчал. Надо было срочно решать, что делать дальше. Уилла так и подмывало сообщить, что он недавно приобрел новый шейкер и остро нуждается в добровольцах-дегустаторах. Только парень в ответ, пожалуй, его самого на коктейль перекрутит… Супер-новинка сезона – «Кровавый Вилли»! Вурдалакам старше двух веков за полцены! Уилл со вздохом посмотрел на широкую спину («хомячок» шумно топал впереди), затем взгляд невольно съехал ниже. Симпатичная задница. И если Уилл еще не передумал в самом ближайшем будущем заполучить эту задницу со всем прилагающимся к себе в постель, ему стоит пошевелить мозгами. Причем теми, которые в голове, а не нижними.

Хорошая мысль, но предатели-мозги испортили ее на корню: шевелиться отказывались напрочь.

Вывалившись из «Бункера», они словно окунулись в теплую воду. Люди текли по тротуарам пестрым потоком; пришлось подпереть стену, чтобы не нарываться на оскорбления. Горячий ветер проволок по асфальту пустую бутылку из-под «Колы», тут же жалобно хрустнувшую под чьей-то ногой. Уилла пробрало мурашками, он встряхнулся.

\- Ну что, в «Макдональдс»? Время еще детское.

Хэмстер метнул на него яростный взгляд, Уилл сделал невинное лицо. Подкалывать этого здоровяка было даже мило… если бы не так губительно для здоровья. Страшный зверь хомяк… Остин верно тогда удивлялся: горы мышц и рост с Эмпайр-билдинг Уилла не привлекали. На вкус и цвет, как говорится. Хэм балансировал на грани. Еще пара дюймов и десяток фунтов – и Уиллу с ним было бы неуютно. Но как раз эта грань будоражила до сладких спазмов в животе.

\- Эй, - хрипловато сказал Уилл. – Ну, пойдем куда-нибудь, что ли.

\- Что тебе от меня, черт возьми, надо? – отчаянным шепотом рявкнул Хэм и вяло попытался схватить Уилла за грудки.

Тот, даже от стены не особо отлепляясь, увернулся.

\- Как тебе сказать… Газон я стригу сам. Значит, в садовнике не нуждаюсь. Телохранитель? Характер у меня бывает мерзкий… наверняка кому-то дышать мешаю, но не так чтоб очень. Тоже отпадает. Из этого следует… – Уилл изобразил мучительные раздумья. – Да, из этого следует, что ты мне просто понравился. И нужен мне от тебя шанс на более близкое знакомство.

Ответ был тихий (все же толпу в паре шагов никто не отменял) и довольно неожиданный.

\- Чертов извращенец…

Уилл поднял бровь, однако же попытался перевести все в шутку.

\- Ну не скажи, – нарочито возмутился он. – Ухлестывать за мужиком, который любит милкшейки, на извращение еще не тянет.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я, клоун.

\- А, ну да, – сохранять шутливый тон становилось все труднее, Уилл тоже начинал беситься. – Ты за три недели не понял, что сидишь в гей-баре? Извини. Ты ж внимательнее в следующий раз, а то опомнишься с чужим членом в заднице, да поздно будет.

Под волнами злости и досады бурлило недоумение. Гейдар Уилла раньше не подводил. Не говоря уж о том, что это полнейшим идиотом надо быть, чтобы за без малого месяц не заметить, что публика в «Банане» специфическая. Особенно, когда нехилая часть публики достала уже попытками подкатить. Идиотом Хэм вроде бы не был. Ладно бы один раз заглянул по ошибке. Но ведь примелькался! Нафига грызть кактус? Не смахивал парень и на воинствующего гомофоба из тех подонков, что ловят на живца, заманивают в тихое место и разбирают на запчасти с особой жестокостью. Такой бы точно не стал отбрыкиваться от знакомства всеми конечностями…

Тут бы, наверное, время изобразить оскорбленное достоинство и удалиться, пока шкура цела, но Уиллу стало банально любопытно. Он поднял голову, посмотрел на Хэмстера и… И забыл, что хотел сказать. Потому что парень вразрез с только что процеженными словами пялился на него с какой-то детской растерянностью, недоверием, изумлением и чем-то еще. И вид у него сделался такой… Уилл напрочь забыл, что Хэм на полголовы выше и гораздо тяжелее. Обнять и плакать.

\- Ты чего? – осторожно проговорил Уилл, борясь с желанием выполнить первую половину вышеуказанного порыва. – У меня тушь потекла?

Ресницы Уилл не красил, но ситуация определенно требовала разрядки.

\- Нет, – выговорил Хэмстер, продолжая таращиться своими диковатыми кошачьими глазами.

\- Это хорошо.

Хэм замотал головой:

\- Какая, нахер, тушь?!

На них обернулось пол-улицы, включая давешних копов.

Уилл радостно оскалился и помахал ручкой. Дождался, пока взгляды мало-помалу исчезнут, и прошипел в сторону:

\- Ты бы еще громче орал, придурок.

\- Причем здесь тушь? – повторил Хэмстер куда более тихо и цензурно.

\- При кирпичом.

\- Издеваешься? – голос у Хэма снова стал откровенно нехорошим.

\- Это ты издеваешься, – огрызнулся Уилл. – С какого боку я извращенец? Да ты сам би как минимум.

По-настоящему разозлиться не получалось. Наверное, потому, что шепотом особенно не поругаешься.

\- Я… я… – парень снова трогательно растерялся. – Не про это.

У Уилла отпала челюсть. Ненадолго, правда, потому что все еще побаливала. Значит, дело не в ориентации? А в чем тогда? Он быстро прокрутил в голове все время, которое провел с «хомяком», но ничего предосудительного за собой не обнаружил. На кошечек и собачек не заглядывался, к детям и старушкам не лез… Может, Хэм считает себя таким уродом, что автоматически записывает в извращенцы всех, кто на него поведется? Уилл даже слово умное вспомнил: дисморфофобия.

\- Я не понимаю, – честно сказал он.

\- Ты же видел, – в тоне опять проскользнули опасные нотки.

Откровенно говоря, эти качели – от бешенства до глаз голодного котенка – уже порядком поднадоели. Неуравновешенных типов Уилл обычно сторонился на клеточном уровне. Но этого конкретного типа сторониться пока не хотелось. Хотелось разобраться. Видел… Что он видел? Что? В лихорадочных поисках ответа Уилл окинул взглядом вспыхивающее небо, прохожих, огни, темный асфальт под ногами, Хэма… Хэма, в его очередной водолазке и плотных джинсах, Хэма, словно бы мерзнущего в добрых восемьдесят градусов [1]… Парень, будто уловив его мысли, зябко потер ладони и потянул правый рукав пониже.

Жарким летним вечером возле облупленной стены на Уилла снизошло озарение.

\- Господи, Хэм, – сказал он подрагивающим голосом.

И заржал, согнувшись почти пополам. На них снова заозирались, но Уиллу было плевать. Просто ему стало до чертиков обидно, и жалко, и что-то еще, но не рыдать же, в конце концов. Вот он и смеялся. Почти выл, всхлипывал и сползал по стене, пока не ощутил движение воздуха. Когда он рывком выпрямился, Хэма рядом не было. Высокий силуэт мелькнул ниже по улице, отдалялся быстро, чуть ли не бегом. Уилл смахнул выступившие от смеха слезы и отправился в погоню. Нельзя было упускать парня из виду. Вряд ли эта Синдерелла оставит туфельку одиннадцатого размера [2].

\- Хэм, ты чего? – воззвал он, кое-как поравнявшись с беглецом.

\- Отвали! – голос у парня срывался. – Вали, пока цел!

\- Ты обиделся? Брось! Я же не над тобой. В смысле, над тобой и над собой, но не поэтому… В смысле… Да притормози ты!

От того, что приходилось говорить едва ли не на бегу, тирады осмысленнее не становились.

Как ни странно, Хэмстер призывам внял и действительно притормозил. Но лишь тогда, когда свернул в узкий, как кишка, переулок, здорово загаженный и здорово безлюдный. Городской шум здесь как будто отсекло. Старые фонари горели через один, окна щетинились тяжелыми уродливыми решетками, вдоль завалов драных коробок у стен мелькали подозрительные попискивающие тени. И Хэмстер сюда повернул, а Уилл по инерции забежал следом. И если он сейчас не расставит точки над «i», это грозит стать одной из крупнейших ошибок в его жизни. Хорошо, если не последней.

\- Уходи, - Хэмстер остановился под тусклым полуразбитым фонарем и развернулся. – Последний раз предупреждаю. Или останешься здесь.

Адреналин и возбуждение накатывали волнами, сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Уилл понимал, что парень не блефует, понимал, что весовое и силовое преимущество отнюдь не на его стороне. Он все это прекрасно понимал, но не боялся.

\- Не уйду, – сказал он с даже по своим меркам жутким пафосом. – Но у меня есть последнее желание. Прежде чем ты сломаешь мне шею и скормишь крысам.

Прозвучало как вызов и издевательство одновременно, и Хэмстер повелся.

\- Валяй, – бросил он.

\- На ушко, Хэм, на ушко, – вкрадчиво сказал Уилл. – Вряд ли кто выйдет, когда ты будешь меня убивать, но это не значит, что никто не слышит.

\- Валяй, – повторил парень, заметно напрягаясь.

Уилл подошел к нему – уверенно, но без резких движений. Хэмстер вздрагивал, в бегающих глазах горел бешеный огонь, и Уилл снова осознал, насколько рискует. Если рефлексы и злоба возьмут вверх, Уилл и глазом моргнуть не успеет, как сможет посмотреть себе за спину, не поворачиваясь.

Держась свободно и расслабленно, он остановился почти вплотную.

\- Ну? – нервно спросил парень.

Хоть бы эффект неожиданности сработал! Господи спаси, я же был хорошим мальчиком, никогда не трахался без резинки, ну, почти никогда … Уилл его обнял. Прижался, обхватил, зарываясь обеими руками под водолазку и майку. Хэм дернулся, но не ударил. А Уилл вознес хвалу всем известным богам за то, что сумел не вздрогнуть. Потому что, хотя он чего-то подобного и ожидал, ощущения все равно сбивали с толку. Под левой ладонью была кожа. Чересчур холодная, пожалуй, но все же обычная человеческая кожа. С твердыми, будто каменными, мышцами под ней. С выпуклой родинкой, угодившей под подушечку указательного пальца. Правая ладонь легла ниже. Под ее пальцами тоже было прохладно. И тоже твердо. Но отличие было разительным. Те прохлада и твердость – живые, настоящие, естественные. Эти – нет. А человек один. Парадокс. И снова этот необычный оттенок запаха… И снова забитый вонью подворотни.

\- Читал про страну Оз? – шепнул Уилл, нагнув голову и упираясь лбом в жесткое плечо.

\- Ну… – буркнул Хэм.

Тон у него был бесцветный, а лица Уилл не видел.

\- Угадай с трех раз, какой персонаж был моим любимым.

Хэмстер весь, целиком обмяк. Так, что Уилл испугался, что он сейчас упадет, и обхватил покрепче. Ага, удержал бы, как же.

\- Ты чокнутый, – сказал Хэмстер почти незлобно. – Фрик.

Уилл не обиделся.

 

Бассейн перед домом переливался в лучах вычурных фонарей. При виде фойе Уилл только беззвучно присвистнул. Квартира была крутая. Ванная была под стать квартире. Даже вылезать неохота. Однако Уилл все-таки вылез и босиком пошлепал в гостиную. Там на диване сидел Хэмстер. Перед ним на прозрачном столике стояла упаковка апельсинового сока и чистый стакан. Был парень очень угрюмый и в тяжелом черном халате почти до пяток. Гостю тоже оставили халат – Уилл ради интереса даже его примерил. Халат явно принадлежал хозяину: подол волочился по полу, будто королевская мантия со старых картинок. Уилл к халатам привычен не был, да и жарко, так что он просто покрутился перед огромным, на стену, зеркалом и ограничился полотенцем вокруг бедер.

Хэмстер воровато окинул его взглядом и отвел глаза.

\- Возьми себе что-нибудь, – мотнул головой на бар.

Бар был… вау. Хорошо, что Уилл сюда не пить пришел, а то бы завис надолго. И без того глаза разбегались: и на технику, и на мебель… Вот интересно, у «хомячка», судя по всему, деньги водятся. Сделал бы себе косметическую облицовку, раз так комплексует, и не мучился бы. Уилл вспомнил искусственную прохладу под пальцами и быстро облизнулся. Нервно поправил полотенце. Любопытство, покалывающее всю дорогу, тоже аукнулось не в тех частях тела, где надо бы. Наверное, Хэм все-таки был прав, когда обзывал его извращенцем…

«Ты сюда не пить пришел», – еще раз напомнил себе Уилл и схватил, почти не глядя.

\- Сыр, шоколад? – отрывисто проговорил Хэмстер, увидев его выбор.

Уилл опустил глаза на бутылку в своей руке. «Камю Икс О» цапнул. Губа, однако, не дура.

\- Нет, не надо.

Хэм таки поднялся – как оказалось, за рюмкой.

Потом Уилл плеснул себе коньяку, Хэмстер налил в высокий стакан сока, и повисла настороженная тишина. Было неловко. И даже не от того, что Уилл куда больше привык к пиву и крышесносным коктейлям, чем к благородным напиткам. Просто он как-то особенно четко понял, что рано расслабился. Его пустили в квартиру, его даже в ванную пустили, а вот над допуском к телу определенно предстояло еще работать и работать. Вытряхнуть Хэма из этого халата будет непросто. Кстати, как парня зовут на самом деле?

\- На брудершафт? – нарушил Уилл неприятное молчание.

Хэмстер не возражал. Они придвинулись, дотронулись коленями. Чувствуя локтем крепкий бицепс, Уилл отхлебнул из рюмки. Все это время, как и полагается, они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и ни капли желания в глазах напротив Уилл не заметил. Скорее наоборот, взгляд вышел, как у бойцовых псов перед дракой – пристальный, выжидающий и нехороший. Поцелуй тоже получился отнюдь не страстный. Уилл, правда, попробовал толкнуться языком за мягкие апельсиновые губы, но потерпел сокрушительное поражение. Затем Хэмстер, поправив рукав, снова отодвинулся на другой конец дивана, а Уилл опять принялся размышлять. Скинуть напряжение хорошей дракой? С условием, конечно, что та плавно перетечет в хороший секс. Но обстановка как-то не располагала. Вот в том вонючем переулке – там да, сам бог велел. А здесь как парочка бегемотов в посудной лавке. Не говоря уже о том, что Хэм его порвет, как слон моську, причем на этом и остановится.

\- Руку дай, – Уилл поставил рюмку.

\- Зачем?

\- А тебе жалко?

Хэмстер одарил его тяжелым взглядом, но подсел и руку подал. Уилл хозяйски подтянул ее ближе, уложил на свое колено и потянул вверх рукав халата. Парень, рыкнув, дернулся назад.

\- Я все равно уже видел, – примирительно заметил Уилл, не отпуская.

Он немного покривил душой: увидеть он тогда успел немного. А сейчас… Все-таки зрелище завораживало. Кисть как кисть, крупная, длинные пальцы, выпуклые вены. Но сразу за выпирающей косточкой на запястье начиналась гладкая поверхность цвета металлик. Уилл не знал, металлический ли это сплав, либо просто цвет такой: никогда достижениями медицины не интересовался – на ощупь _оно_ было прохладным, но не холодным, под _ним_ проступали мышцы и сухожилия. Потрясающая работа. Как настоящее, если бы не цвет, отсутствие волосков и текстура.

\- Класс, – почти благоговейно пробормотал Уилл, водя пальцами. – А здесь натуральное?

Он перешел на кисть. Больше почувствовал, чем увидел, как Хэм мотнул головой. Техника на грани фантастики, это да. Облицовка впечатляла. Ногти, волоски, пятнышки пигмента, шершавая кожа – не отличить. Что помешало Хэму сделать то же самое и на остальных местах? Ладно бы он считал, что это круто – выглядеть недоделанным терминатором. Уилл слышал, некоторые с собой подобное вытворяют специально, совсем не по медицинским показаниям. Хотя и не в таких масштабах: операция, как ни крути, серьезная, это тебе не аппендикс отчекрыжить. Но Хэм-то себя стесняется! Причем так, что Уилла – за то, что увидел мельком – чуть не пришиб.

Лениво размышляя над этой загадкой, Уилл снова скользнул пальцами повыше. И снова опустился. Эта граница, где плотная кожа неожиданно сменялась гладкими искусственными тканями, его гипнотизировала. Пальцев уже не хватало – хотелось провести языком. А сколько таких границ под черным халатом? Уилл поерзал: под полотенцем стало горячо и твердо.

\- Несчастный случай? – бросил он наудачу и потянулся за другой рукой.

Глядишь, «эффект попутчика» сработает. В конце концов, они с Хэмом практически не знакомы. К тому же некоторые не прочь поболтать о своих увечьях. Хэмстер «угукнул» так мрачно, что разобрать, правда ли это или держи-только-отстань-ответ, было совершенно невозможно. Однако же руку отбирать не стал.

\- Эта точно настоящая, – уверенно сказал Уилл после минутного осмотра.

Как выяснилось, с «не отличить» он явно погорячился. Правда, если бы не с чем было сравнивать, облажался бы точно. На левой руке «вкрапление» начиналось только от середины предплечья и ползло вверх серебристой змейкой.

Очередное короткое «угу».

\- Смени имя, – посоветовал Уилл, зачарованно поглаживая парня по локтю. – Ты не Хэмстер, а Оул [3]. Будет на мое похоже. Как тебя зовут по-настоящему?

\- Ты не порылся в документах, пока я был в душе?

\- Я даже в твоем сейфе не порылся, – в тон ответил Уилл.

Во всяком случае, он надеялся, что в тон. Будь это точно шуткой, можно было бы позволить себе немного расслабиться. А так, кто знает. Уилл вздохнул и скользнул ладонью выше, к плечу, благо широкий рукав черного халата позволял.

\- Что ты делаешь? – Хэмстер накрыл его руку своей правой.

И не успел Уилл обрадоваться – хоть какое-то прикосновение – сжал пальцы в поистине стальной хватке. Запястье оказалось как в тисках.

\- Тебя соблазняю, – объяснил Уилл ровно и вкрадчиво.

Черт бы побрал этого «железного человека»… Еще немного – и будет не до соблазнений. Хоть бы кости целы остались.

\- Плохо получается.

Хватка усилилась совсем чуть-чуть, однако Уилл буквально услышал, как его несчастные косточки взмолили о пощаде. «Крепитесь, родные», – передал им Уилл и, собрав в кулак всю свою выдержку, пожал плечами:

\- Но попробовать-то… надо.

На середине фразы этот придурок стиснул пальцы еще крепче, и у Уилла на миг перехватило дыхание. Он по-прежнему улыбался, подпустил безмятежности во взгляд, но инстинкт самосохранения завывал сиреной и крыл хозяина матом попеременно. Пожалел маленького обиженного «хомячка», называется. А ну как этот маленький обиженный сейчас отыграется на добром самаритянине за все свои обиды? Реальные или воображаемые, не суть есть важно. Кости-то вон уже совсем не в воображении трещат. Эх, идиотом ты, Уилл, был, идиотом и помрешь… Нет, о последнем лучше не надо.

\- Хэм, ты, наверное, удивишься, но когда мне ломают конечности, у меня весь настрой пропадает.

\- Надо было тебе раньше что-нибудь сломать, – парень (слава богу) разжал пальцы и как-то почти брезгливо отбросил руку Уилла.

И отодвинулся.

Уилл побаюкав запястье, отдышался. Потом взял рюмку левой рукой и задумчиво отпил. Все-таки в любой ситуации есть что-то хорошее. Синячище обещал быть ого-го, зато боль прочистила мозги. Будто лампочка загорелась: он решительно не понимал, что до сих пор здесь делает. Мало поунижался? Приключений захотелось? Мазохистские наклонности прорезались? У парня явно от переживаний своего уродства (хотя Уилл это уродством бы назвал в последнюю очередь) крыша если не поехала, то порядком покосилась. Челюсть и рука – это еще цветочки. А потом Хэму вдруг покажется, что Уилл над ним смеется втихаря, и все, выноси трупец. Определенно, надо уносить ноги, пока целы. А если уж так хочется сделать Хэмстеру что-то хорошее, посоветовать ему приличного мозгоправа.

Вот только один вопрос осталось выяснить… и молиться, чтобы любопытство не сгубило-таки кошку.

\- Зачем ты в «Банан» приходил? Только не говори, что таких коктейлей больше нигде не подают.

\- Ради того же, что все приходят.

 Хэмстер тоже решил промочить горло, и Уилл все не мог выбросить из головы картинку, как стакан живописно расшибается о его бедовую голову.

\- Ты же всех отшивал. Три недели.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – парень, наконец-то, хоть немного оживился. – Тебя ведь не было…

«Ах, мы, значит, еще и наблюдательные», – умилился Уилл.

\- Друг сказал. Я же говорил, что ты стал местным восьмым чудом света.

\- А где ты был?

Уилл насторожился. Что это Хэма на разговоры потянуло? Он же собрался уходить… так и передумать недолго.

\- В пригороде, у матери, – Уилл помедлил. – Она болела.

\- И что, ей лучше?

Можно подумать, ему на самом деле интересно… Тон по-прежнему непонятный, взгляд в стакан. Его Величество Хомяк решил сменить гнев на милость и поддержать светский разговор? Тогда уж лучше о погоде.

\- В некотором смысле, – холодно сообщил Уилл. – Говорят, небеса – милое местечко.

Мама точно на небесах. Да она уже при жизни была ангелом; во всяком случае, терпение у нее было ангельское – это как пить дать – иначе свихнулась бы, растя такого сыночка, как Уилл. И что выросло? Пьет все, что горит, мужиков трахает… Уилл тряхнул головой, отгоняя неуместное сейчас самоедство. Хватит. Эти маленькие слабости Кэролин Саммерайн отпрыску давно простила. Но вряд ли она бы одобрила, что сын пристает к психам.

\- Сочувствую.

Прозвучало человечнее, чем сожаление по поводу недоломанных костей. И на том спасибо.

Уилл решительно допил коньяк и поднялся. Потом сел обратно. Он узнал еще не все, что хотел. Тем более, он вдруг сообразил, что неожиданный интерес Хэмстера к его персоне объясняется, скорее всего, очень просто. Когда приспичивает сменить тему, и строением морской каракатицы заинтересуешься, не то что семейными обстоятельствами случайного… знакомого. Уилл же был решительно настроен докопаться до правды.

\- Зачем приходить, если всех отшиваешь? – спросил он.

Хэмстер зыркнул раздраженно, однако без особенной злобы. Тяжело заворочался, отвел глаза.

\- Ну же, Хэм, облегчи душу.

Парень покрутил пустой стакан. Преувеличенно осторожно поставил его на стол.

\- На мордах написано, – наконец, заговорил он, – кто что будет делать… когда увидит.

Хэмстер указал на себя неожиданно изящным (и совершенно ему не подходящим) жестом.

\- Ого, – с искренним интересом покивал Уилл. – И что они будут делать?

\- Кто-то заржет, кто-то вспомнит о срочных делах, кого-то перекосит… как будто яйца прищемили…

Он еще что-то продолжал говорить, но Уилл мысленно присвистнул и дальше не слушал. Ему и этого хватило. Не так уж далеки от реальности оказались его паникерские мысли о том, что будет, если Хэму покажется, будто Уилл над ним смеется. Парень их отшивал, не давил в темном углу – и то легче, но… Уиллу такая радость не шла, не ехала.

Он из вежливости подождал, пока Хэмстер умолкнет, и встал.

\- Ты бы к психотерапевту сходил.

Хэм вполне мог относиться к людям, которым такие советы лучше давать с порога – чтобы успеть выскочить вовремя. Однако повезло.

\- Я хожу, – невозмутимо сказал парень. – Она говорит, это упражнение…

Неведомая «она» тут же представилась Уиллу сухой палкой в очочках, старой девой с фальшиво-белыми зубами и кучей дипломов, которым в сортире самое место.

\- …подцепить кого-нибудь и увидеть, что мир не расколется, когда я сниму рубашку, – продолжал Хэмстер.

Точно. Только эта очкастая дурында почему-то не учла, что мир, может, и не расколется, а вот чей-нибудь череп вполне. И Уилл, который даже рубашки с Хэма не снимал – только рукав задрал – отличное тому доказательство. Чччудесно.

 Не глядя на Хэмстера, он вышел за дверь.

Спальня была просторная и полутемная. Шмотки лежали на широченной кровати, и Уилл, тоскливо на нее поглядывая, принялся одеваться. Настроение катилось под гору, во всем теле и даже в мыслях ворочалась тягучая неудовлетворенность. Мысль о том, что он, по логике Хэма, сейчас вспомнил о «срочных делах», радости не прибавила. Мелькнул даже идиотский порыв пойти и честно сказать: прости, мол, парень, ты на самом деле зашибись какой клевый, а что я сбегаю, так это потому, что боюсь, как бы тебе твои тараканы меня придушить не приказали. Дурдом…

Он задержался в прихожей, заглянул в дверной проем. Хэмстер сидел в деревянной позе, отвернувшись к темному окну, с пустым стаканом в протезированной руке. Уиллу снова стало обидно: и за него, и за себя. Ну зачем, спрашивается, лез? Все равно ничего не обломилось. Коньяка и в другом месте выпить можно было бы…

\- Эээ, Хэм, – окликнул он. – Вот ты говорил, видно, кто что сделает. А что я сделаю?

Широкая спина под толстой тканью дрогнула – Хэм дернул плечами.

\- Ну да, да, – пробормотал Уилл. – Я тебя даже голым не видел.

\- Хочешь проверить?

Мертвый голос и сгорбленные плечи не входили в число Уилловых фетишей, однако он задумался. Если Хэм сейчас скинет халат, отсюда можно и не уйти.

\- А надо? – неуверенно спросил он.

\- Кому?

Беседа двух дебилов. Сколько можно переминаться на пороге? Надо уже либо сюда, либо отсюда. Решай, Уилл, решай. Рискнуть?

\- Тебе, мне, – наугад бросил он.

\- Не знаю.

Уилл стиснул кулаки. У этого парня внутри шизанутый магнит. Издали притягивает, сунешься ближе – отталкивает. А бедняге Уиллу топтаться на границе, колыхаясь, будто сбрендивший маятник. Но колыхаться долго не пришлось.

\- Спасибо за компанию, – проговорил Хэм без капли сарказма.

\- Тебе тоже. И за коньяк.

\- Открыть.

\- Чего? – удивился Уилл и тут же прикусил язык.

Дверь приглашающе открылась. Вернее, в данном случае скорее выдворяюще. Уилл не стал испытывать терпение хозяина: он послушно выдворился, проигнорировал лифт и побежал по лестнице, отпуская по крепкому словечку на каждой второй ступеньке.

 

***

 

Хэмстер снова начал приходить в «Заводной банан». Уилл в толк не мог взять зачем. К счастью, его скоро почти совсем перестало трясти от трудно идентифицируемых чувств при виде массивной темной фигуры в углу возле стойки. Еще немного погодя Уилл наловчился не пялиться туда непрерывно, а поглядывать иногда, для успокоения. Примерно тогда же Остин прекратил попеременно осыпать Уилла издевками и разрабатывать план «похищения невесты». План, впрочем, с грохотом рушился уже на стадии расчетов, сколько народу понадобится, чтобы такую невесту ловить и тащить. И как вырубать, если начнет чересчур брыкаться.

В общем, всё успокоилось. Уилл перебрался за другой столик, отговорившись тягой к переменам. С этого столика открывался лучший вид на заветный угол, но это, разумеется, было чистым совпадением. Хотя Остин не преминул съязвить, будто малыша Вилли тянет не на перемены, а на гамбургер с ветчиной [4]. А так все потекло по-старому. Правда, в Уилле вдруг проснулся трудоголик. Притом что до сего времени к работе он относился по принципу «абы не выперли». Мозгам то рассеянно-подавленное состояние, в котором хозяин пребывал большую часть времени, почему-то нравилось. Идеи являлись на ум небрежно и без предупреждения, и Уилл порой начинал набрасывать схемы прямо где был: то на наладоннике, то на мятых салфетках в «Заводном банане». Он даже завел довольно эксцентричную привычку таскать карандаш за ухом и лихорадочно черкал им по бумаге, время от времени в поисках вдохновения поднимая взгляд на спину Хэмстера. Остин, считающий своим святым долгом присматривать за другом, пока тот не отойдет от «хомячьей лихорадки», наладонник еще терпел. Зато салфетки с матом отбирал, засовывал в Уиллов рюкзак (в первый раз смял, а Уилл в ответ чуть не смял ему нос) и подливал приятелю очередную порцию очередного ублюдка ликеро-водочной и химической промышленности.

Уилл – спроси его кто – едва ли смог бы внятно растолковать, зачем ему эта слежка. Хэм – пройденный этап, тупик, та самая черная подворотня. На кой черт сдался? Если пораскинуть умом, Уилл скорее охранял, нежели следил. Только кого? Хэмстера от окружающих, или окружающих от Хэмстера? И нужна ли была эта охрана? Подкатывать к Хэму почти перестали, сам он ни с кем не заговаривал, даже с Брюнеткой, который молча ставил перед ним «как обычно». Двести фунтов мышц и сплавов сливались с пейзажем на удивление органично.

Перелом наступил неожиданно, и все пристальные наблюдения полетели псу под хвост: знаменательный момент Уилл проворонил. По наибанальнейшей причине похода в сортир. А когда вернулся, бар стоял на ушах.

\- Лед тронулся! – заорал Остин с другого конца зала, едва не выпрыгивая из джинсов.

\- Это ты тронулся, – буркнул Уилл под нос. «Банан» гудел, как старая трансформаторная будка. – И все остальные заодно.

Затем взгляд зацепился за непривычно пустой закуток у стойки, и Уилл, чертыхнувшись, принялся с утроенным усердием пробиваться к Остину. Уборная тут одна: они бы пересеклись, если б Хэму приспичило отлить. И сваливать ему еще не время: что касалось визитов в «Банан», тут по Хэмстеру можно было сверять часы.

\- Где Хомяк? – рыкнул Уилл в оживленное лицо приятеля.

\- В лесу сдох! – радостно сообщил Остин. – Хомяк с мамонта величиной!

Уилл чуть не сплюнул.

\- Вы что, все чем-то новеньким закинулись, пока меня не было? Скажи по-человечески, пока не вмазал!

Остин выставил ладони:

\- Не кипятись! Тут такое событие! Прикинь, нашу недотрогу снял какой-то залетный хмырь!

У Уилла в животе бултыхнулся целый аллигатор. Все чувства по этому поводу явно проступили и на лице, потому что Остин вздрогнул, хлопнул Уилла по плечу и зачастил:

\- Вот и я без понятия, что Хомяк в нем нашел. Там ни кожи, ни рожи, ни шмоток и ростом с болонку. Захочет отсосать, нагибаться не надо…

\- Куда? – перебил Уилл.

Хэм, чтоб его… словно специально выжидал, олух… Хоть бы наверх, хоть бы не на улицу… Ищи-свищи потом.

\- Наверх пошли, – покорно перебился Остин. – Хмырь его за бампер как взял, так и приклеился. Вилли, ты только это… Отеллу не корчи из себя. Ты ж Хомяка даже не тра…

\- Отелло, – зачем-то поправил Уилл и, расталкивая народ, кинулся к лестнице.

Дурацкие ступеньки никак не кончались. Кажется, он едва не спустил с лестницы незадачливую парочку, решившую полизаться прямо посередине, но на мат даже не оглянулся. Дыхание предательски сбивалось. Гадская рептилия покончила с кишками и бульдогом вцепилась в сердце: несчастный орган болтался уныло, как… Несколько неприличных сравнений вымело из головы, как только Уилл выскочил в заветный коридор. Здесь было сравнительно тихо: шум с первого этажа добирался сюда глухим и затертым. А вот звукоизоляцию номеров похвалить было трудно. Под аккомпанемент мерных, словно механических, стонов с одной стороны и размеренного стука с другой Уилл нерешительно шагнул вперед. Перед ним простирался ряд совершенно одинаковых дверей. Дергать все по очереди? Особой стеснительностью Уилл не отличался, но двери в «Банане» изнутри не запирались, и о приватности посетители заботились каждый на свой лад. В частности, Уиллу не улыбалось уворачиваться от метко запущенного в голову… того, что первым под руку попалось. И хорошо, если это окажется подушка.

Кстати, об звукоизоляции. Если кто-нибудь позовет на помощь, будет слышно? Или шум драки? Наверняка. Другое дело, дураков мало в чужие разборки лезть. Да и позвать на помощь – это надо успеть. А с комплекцией Хэма… пристукнет на раз, и вякнуть не успеешь. Мокрое место.

Уиллу как-то очень красочно представился расколотый череп и мозги на коврике. Аллигатор тут же оставил в покое потрепанное сердце и принялся с боем прорываться на условно свежий воздух. Сглотнув ком в горле, Уилл решительно направился к ближайшей двери. Если уж играть в игру «догони меня, сюрприз», значит, играть.

И тут эта самая дверь распахнулась, и оттуда, чуть не заехав Уиллу в нос створкой, выскочил парень. Уилл мало чего успел разглядеть, однако отметил, что выражение на перекошенном лице как-то не тянет на кайф после хороших потрахушек. Чудное видение бульдозером прошлось Уиллу по ногам, невнятно помянуло его близких родственников и умелось в направлении выхода. Уилл, от удивления позабыв достойно ответить, проводил его взглядом. Нет, не бывает такого везения… или бывает? Пацан, пусть и не каланча, выглядел покрупнее комнатной собачки. И нагибаться ему явно приходится, что бы там Остин ни болтал. Сообразив, что мысли пошли куда-то не туда, Уилл тряхнул головой и крайне осторожно сунулся внутрь.

\- Хэм?

Парень сидел на слегка продавленной кровати, отвернувшись, с простыней на широких плечах. У Уилла от облегчения подкосились колени: пришлось опереться на стенку. Аллигатор на прощание вильнул хвостом, заехав Уиллу по желудку, и растаял.

\- Хэм? – еще раз окликнул Уилл.

Подходить близко он пока опасался. И без того стояли дыбом даже волоски на ногах.

\- Если ты за Мишелем, – очень ровно проговорил Хэмстер, – то я его расчленил и сунул под кровать.

Тон у него при этом был такой, что Уилл – пусть и встретился с вполне целым Мишелем в дверях – едва не дернулся к кровати. По сути, остановило его лишь то, что на этой самой кровати восседал Хэм.

\- Мишель – это тот хмырь, который меня в дверях чуть не сшиб? – на всякий случай (и невольно заимствуя остиновскую терминологию) уточнил Уилл.

\- Почему сразу хмырь? – без интереса спросил парень.

\- Рожа у него не айс, – авторитетно заявил Уилл. – Так ведь?

Хэм пожал плечами. Поза оставалась такой же напряженной, что определенно было нехорошо.

\- Значит, не айс, - повторил Уилл. – А задница?

\- Не знаю, – голос как будто сделался еще мертвее, хотя куда уже. – Я разделся первым.

Ну вот, коротко и ясно. Бедняга Хомяк… Уилл понадеялся, что неведомому Мишелю хватило такта и фантазии измыслить подходящую причину своему срочному побегу. Впрочем, вряд ли. Слишком уж морду скривило.

\- Я предупредил, – продолжал Хэмстер тем же мертвенно спокойным тоном. – Он сказал, что в такие булки вжарит, даже если они из гранита вытесаны.

Тщательно подавленный нервный гогот от подкинутой воображением картинки смешался с удивлением: Уилл не подумал бы, что Хэм предпочитает снизу.

\- Из гранита, – повторил он. – Она у тебя в самом деле?..

\- Нет, - парень не то беззвучно хохотнул, не то дернулся. Уилл, ясное дело, надеялся на первое. – Не из гранита.

Атмосфера потеплела на одну десятую градуса. Или просто Уиллу стало жарковато при мысли о… том самом, которое не из гранита? Он даже позволил себе осторожненько – пусть у Хэма вряд ли имелись глаза на затылке – улыбнуться.

\- Зачем ты пришел? – резко спросил Хэмстер.

Улыбка стекла с лица моментально. Уилл переступил с ноги на ногу. Разговаривать с чужой спиной было странно. Небось, Хэму разговаривать со стеной еще страннее.

\- Приревновал, – небрежно-вкрадчиво бросил он. – Как услышал, что ты с каким-то… хмырем залетным смылся. Я-то за тобой которую неделю увиваюсь, а этот явился, задницей покрутил, и ты уже с ним. Обидно.

Беседы с этим парнем напоминали Уилу ночные гонки. Летишь вперед, пьянея от ветра и неизвестности, выкидываешь безумные штуки. Процесс затягивает, а вот чем все закончится – тот еще вопросец.

\- Он сбежал, – напомнил Хэм. – И ты тоже.

Уилл, который парадоксальным образом до сих пор чувствовал себя виноватым за тот коньяк, немедленно ощетинился:

\- А ты не очень-то приглашал остаться.

\- Зачем ты пришел? – коротко стриженая голова чуть наклонилась вбок. – Пыхтишь на всю комнату. Чего испугался?

\- Расчлененки под кроватью, – искренне ответил Уилл.

Расчлененки. Пресловутых мозгов на вытертом бордовом ковре. Выкрученных, как у сломанной куклы, конечностей. Кровавого месива. Всего, во что может превратить обидчика отчаявшийся, ослепленный яростью человек порядочных размеров и недюжинной силы.

\- Я такое чудовище, что ты нанялся всех от меня охранять? – с насквозь фальшивым удивлением уточнил Хэм. – Поэтому пялился без конца?

Уилл перевел дыхание. Вот какое объяснение придумал, значит.

\- Ты мне льстишь, – печально ответил он. – Я не Супермэн, предпочитаю, чтоб за работу мне все-таки платили.

\- Зачем тогда?

\- Смотреть нравится, – ляпнул Уилл.

Повисла тишина.

Ну в самом деле, что тут ответишь? Правду почему-то не хотелось. Не сейчас, во всяком случае. И вообще, может пора того, на выход? Мозг логично, спокойно и расчетливо подсказывал аргументы, почему пора закрыть дверь с обратной стороны. Гроза временно миновала, Хэм не в настроении… _Валим!_ «Спокойно, я сказал», - надавил Уилл сам на себя, старательно не замечая, что спертый воздух в номере потяжелел почти физически. _Не бежать! Не бежать!_ Для паники поводов нет. Хэмстэр не шевелится. Они по разные концы помещения. Ему придется обойти кровать… или перепрыгнуть. Это займет время. Уилл возле самых дверей – выскочить успеет. И не побежит же Хомяк за ним по коридору в одной простыне! Не побежит, правда ведь?

\- Тогда смотри, – почти шепотом произнес Хэмстер.

Кажется, Уилл все же успел взяться за дверную ручку. Или ему очень хотелось так думать, чтобы мнение о своей реакции не съехало совсем уж ниже плинтуса. А самое обидное, рассмотреть он ничего и не успел. Будто Хэм, вместо того, чтобы встать и подойти, телепортировался. Просто вдруг стало темно, очень тяжело и душно.

\- Смотри, смотри, – горячее шипение над ухом.

Какое там смотреть… вдохнуть бы! Уилл рывком приподнял голову на какой-то дюйм, так же рывком втянул воздуха. Этого хватило, чтобы ощущения начали проступать хотя бы ошметками. Он ничком на мягком – кровать? – лицом в подушку _?_ Спину словно балкой придавило – коленом, наверное, прижал. Уилл на пробу дернулся. Куда там. Трепыхайся, не трепыхайся… «Хэм!» – попробовал выкрикнуть он. Из горла вырвался невнятный хрип, и – рука на затылке? – вдавила голову в подушку так, что нос затрещал. Чудно. Его задушат в любимом баре. Подушкой. И кто тут после этого Отелло? Несколько куда более сильных отчаянных рывков привели лишь к тому, что нехватка воздуха стала ощущаться катастрофически. А вывернуться из-под Хэма выглядело таким же реальным, как самостоятельно выбраться из-под бетонной плиты. В ушах зазвенело, легкие и спина разрывались от боли. Спустя вечность жалкого бултыхания выдернутой на сушу рыбой Уилл заставил себя замереть. Сберечь остатки кислорода… и, может, этот чокнутый придет в себя и спохватится? Спохватываться Хэмстер не спешил. Мысли становились вязкими, Уилла крутило, затягивало в темную глубину. Тело снова начало подергиваться – мелко и как бы само по себе. А Уилл, отстраненно все это отмечая, вдруг почувствовал горячую резь в глазах и такую же горячую обиду. Он умрет, задохнется мордой в подушку. И ради чего? Побоялся, что Хэм со злости пристукнет того хмы… Мишеля с особой жестокостью. К черту Мишеля, туда ему и дорога. Но вот Хэма вряд ли что-то спасло бы, даже если на состояние аффекта и пострадавшую психику валить. А что сейчас? Делай людям добро, называется. Самое досадное, что помрет зря: труп в итоге все равно получится. Только не чей-то, а его, Уилла. Сам и напоролся… Вот досада…

Видимо, Уилл на миг потерял сознание. Очнулся он от тряски – такой сильной, что испугался: голова отвалится. Зато в горящую грудь живительной рекой вливался воздух, и Уиллу очень захотелось насладиться этим обстоятельством в тишине и покое.

\- Х-х-хватит, – едва выговорил он.

Долго просить не пришлось. Уилл немедленно шлепнулся на кровать, больно прикусил язык (во рту сделалось солоно) и задышал, как паровоз.

\- Изверг ты, Хэм, – пропыхтел он в пространство.

Разумеется, Хэмстер. Кто еще мог трепать его едва ли не на весу.

\- Нечего было лезть, – отозвались откуда-то сверху и слева.

Уилл приоткрыл слезящиеся глаза. Фиг вам. Ничего не видно.

\- Прекрати реветь, – добавил голос.

Уилл возмутился до глубины души.

\- Я не реву, – он размазал слезы по щекам. – Оно само… ты меня чуть не задушил!

\- Нечего было лезть.

Над головой зашелестела одежда, и Уилл чуть не разрыдался по-настоящему – от досады. Снова ничего не увидит!

\- Я не лез! – огрызнулся он и сел. Попытался сесть. В поясницу словно штырь воткнули, и Уилл, охнув, замер в неловкой скособоченной позе. – Черт… Я к тебе даже не подходил!

Ему удалось, наконец, проморгаться. Хэмстер в своем по обыкновению максимально закрытом прикиде возвышался рядом с кроватью темной башней. Выражение лица у него было… не злобное. Скорее, скептическое. Вроде не очень-то сердится. Уилл снова попробовал поменять положение, вздрогнул и ругнулся. Хэмстер смотрел сверху вниз, даже с каким-то интересом: мол, что это у нас тут за козявка ползает. Чтоб его самого… переклинило.

\- Ты мне спину сорвал, – прошипел Уилл. – Вниз на руках потащишь.

И правда, встать-то теперь как? Раньше тело таких фортелей не выкидывало, он понятия не имел, когда это должно пройти и пройдет ли само.

\- Еще чего! – фыркнул Хэм.

Тем не менее, разворачиваться и хлопать дверью не спешил. Зрелищем наслаждается? Вот ведь сволочь!

Спустя полминуты яростных немых переглядок Уилл опять рискнул возобновить попытки сползти с кровати и опять же не преуспел. Дело, похоже, было нешуточное. Видать, не стоило так яростно выдираться – тем более, все равно не помогло. А ситуация из полукурьезной превращалась во вполне себе неприятную. Да еще этот маньяк пялится, как в кино.

\- Что уставился? – рявкнул Уилл.

Ладно бы ржал или издевался, а то стоит, молчит. Морда как у истукана… Киборг недовинченный.

«Да делай хоть что-нибудь!»

Словно услышав мысленный призыв, Хэмстер с шумным вздохом склонился к нему. Уилл тут же пожалел, что некоторые желания и впрямь сбываются, но удрать по понятным причинам не мог. Холодная рука бесцеремонно опрокинула его на живот. Уилл, втянув воздух сквозь зубы, замер, пережидая очередной приступ неземных ощущений. Ледяные пальцы тем временем прошлись по спине, обжигая кожу, что-то такое сделали, где-то надавили… В первую секунду Уиллу показалось, что Хэм попросту доломал ему позвоночник: боль вспыхнула фейерверком, сделавшись на миг почти невыносимой, и резко сошла на нет. Уилл испугался, рванулся – и вдруг сообразил, что руки-ноги вполне слушаются. И самое главное – без бонуса в виде ввинчивающегося в крестец штыря! Горячо возблагодарив небеса (и чуточку – Хэма), Уилл лужицей растекся по скрипнувшей кровати. На самой границе низко сидящих джинсов все еще чудились холодные прикосновения. Какое же блаженство, когда не болит! Почти оргазм!

Кстати, насчет оргазмов.

Хэмстер почти исчез в дверях, когда Уилл его окликнул.

\- А ну стоять!

«Хомяк» замер и медленно повернулся. «Как ты меня заебал!» – горело на лице яркими буквами. «Жаль, не в буквальном смысле», – подумал Уилл. Впрочем, под Хэмстера он, пожалуй, и сам бы лег. Пощекотал бы себе нервишки…

\- Я ведь не отстану, – благожелательно напомнил он. – Не убегай.

\- Почему я до сих пор тебя не прибил? – в голосе звучало усталое удивление.

\- Наверное, за решетку не хочешь?

Хэмстер покачал головой. Уилл не вполне понял, означает ли это отрицательный ответ либо очередную вариацию на тему «достаааал!».

\- Зачем ты пришел?

Снова здорово! Уилл уже собрался выразительно закатить глаза, но тут до него дошла интонация этого набившего оскомину вопроса. Интонация, разительно отличающаяся от прежней механической ровной скороговорки. Передумав поднимать глаза к потолку, Уилл вместо этого посмотрел на Хэмстера внимательнее. Выглядел тот… фигово.

\- Тебе сейчас надо спуститься и набраться вдрызг, – невпопад ответил Уилл. – Даже если не любишь.

\- Я не… не люблю, – с чуть заметной заминкой сказал Хэмстер. – Нельзя.

\- А если очень-очень хочется?

\- Придурок.

От хлопка двери у Брюнетки на первом этаже, наверное, бутылки с полок попадали. И как это еще дверь сама не вылетела?

\- Я знаю, где ты живешь! – громко возвестил Уилл и наклонил голову, прислушиваясь.

Не упорхнул ведь Хэм на носочках, как балерина, – с такими-то габаритами.

После короткой паузы дверь опять отворилась, впустила знакомую громоздкую фигуру и закрылась. Бесшумно-бесшумно, осторожно-осторожно.

Тысячу поздравлений, господин Саммерайн, сейчас вас будут убивать. Тихо, медленно, с чувством, толком и расстановкой. Покойтесь с миром, господин Саммерайн, мир вашему праху. А гроб у вас будет закрытый, потому что такие трупы детям не показывают…

\- Не понимаю, причем тут дети – Хэмстер пока не подходил, снова держался за многострадальную ручку; в тонкую щель едва заметно сквозило. – Но гроб точно будет закрытый.

\- Я вслух ляпнул? – ужаснулся Уилл. – Какой кош…

Парень оборвал его, резко махнув рукой. Захлопнув рот, Уилл нырнул вниз, прижимаясь к постели: показалось, что швырнул чем-то. Потом само собой сделалось стыдно, однако Хэмстер внимания заострять не стал.

\- Ты ответишь на мой вопрос, а я… – по лицу прошла короткая судорога, на миг заставив верхнюю губу хищно вздернуться. – Короче…

\- Зачем ты пришел, – с унылым видом проговорил Уилл абсолютно в унисон

Унылый вид был, впрочем, несколько наигран. Это самое недосказанное «а я» Уилла реально заинтересовало. Интересно, на какие уступки пойдет Хомяк? Ведь надеется на что-то, иначе бы сто раз ушел. И черта с два всерьез испугался, что Уилл будет ночевать на коврике у него под дверью. Тем более, там и коврика-то нет… Надо колоться. Дьявол, что ж так неловко, а?

\- Ты мне нравишься, – признался Уилл. – И я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты угодил за решетку. Побоялся, что ты его кокнешь со злости. Вот и пришел.

Щель между створкой и косяком исчезла, прохладную струйку словно отрезало.

\- Если бы я по-настоящему захотел его… кокнуть, ты бы мне не помешал.

\- Внимание бы отвлек, – Уилл пожал плечами. – Крикнул бы «Пожар!» или что…

\- Ты нарываешься, и я чуть не прикончил тебя. Его труп, твой труп. Разница?

\- Это да, не подумал. Но такой вот я. Что поделаешь.

 Уилл состроил в меру печальную и честную физиономию, глаза потупил, похлопал ресницами. Бросил на Хэма два-три взгляда, пытаясь определить, какое впечатление произвело признание. Только фигушки что разглядел.

Теперь очень хотелось выяснить, в чем таки суть заветного «а я», но Уилл героически молчал. Хэмстер не выдержал первым.

\- То есть… ты меня спасать прибежал?

\- Типа того, – скромно ответил Уилл.

\- Это что-то новое. Спасать меня еще никто не пытался.

\- Да я вообще в своем роде уникальный. Умный, красивый, – Уилл поскреб за ухом. – Да, скромный еще.

\- И липкий, как дерьмо на подошве, – добавил Хэм.

Уилл подавился и бросил на него негодующий взгляд. Стальные глаза смотрели невинно, но без юмора.

\- А что, не так?

\- Может, и так, – проворчал Уилл. – Просто мог бы найти более элегантное сравнение. Хэм, я на твой вопрос ответил. А ты…?

Хэмстер долгие несколько секунд смотрел на него не мигая, продолжал цепляться за дверь, как будто та могла убежать. Или словно боялся освободить руку. Кулаки у него, что ли, так уж чешутся? Уилл полагал, почему бы и нет. И в который раз удивился собственной дурной браваде и уверенности, что выручит вечное «авось пронесет». Хэм уже не раз четко давал понять, что скор на расправу. Уиллу бы внять!

\- Липкий, – проворчал Хэмстер. – Тебя легче убить, чем прогнать.

\- Похоже на то.

\- Я… все-таки не хочу загреметь за решетку из-за назойливого придурка.

Уилл поиграл бровями, старательно пропустив мимо ушей два последних слова. Его и похуже обзывали. Частенько – в процессе обоюдно приятного времяпрепровождения, так что оскорбления еще ничего не значат.

\- Есть предложение.

Тут Уилл уши навострил. Хотя его почему-то не отпускало предчувствие, что условия договора его если и устроят, то не целиком.

\- Предложение? Ты на мне женишься?

\- Ты меня трахнешь. Или я тебя, как хочешь. Но раздеваться я не буду. А потом ты забудешь, что я существую.

Как Уилл и предполагал, два из четырех пунктов ему уже не нравились. Последний так и вовсе представлялся слабо осуществимым – при условии, что они с Хэмом продолжат зависать в «Банане». Разве только Хэмстер устроит ему сотрясение мозга вплоть до амнезии, но это вряд ли…

\- Обожаю путаться в чужих штанах! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул он. – Но не в твоем случае.

Право же, это все равно, что из закрытой бутылки пить.

\- Я не буду раздеваться! – рявкнул Хэмстер.

Он даже сделал шаг от своей ненаглядной двери, и Уилл, которому возможность дышать все еще доставляла большее удовольствие, чем это обычно бывает, поспешно пошел на попятную. В конце концов, у него еще будет время что-нибудь придумать.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, путаться так путаться, – он по-детски скрестил пальцы спрятанной за спину руки. – Но не здесь и не сейчас.

Хэмстер снова схватился за ручку.

\- Когда? Где?

\- О времени здесь как-нибудь договоримся. А где… Раз у тебя мы уже были, – Уилл не сдержал мечтательного вздоха, вспоминая «Камю» и огромный список опций в душевой кабине, – и в «номере для свиданий» тоже были, то пойдем ко мне.

Когда-то, в далеком розовом детстве, когда малыш Вилли предпочитал всем радостям жизни книжки про всевозможных братьев наших меньших, он читал, что, если надо свести двух животных, лучше более крупного и агрессивного подсаживать к более мелкому. Чтоб, значит, на чужой территории наглел меньше. В их ситуации роль крупного и агрессивного явно отводилась Хэмстеру.

Вышеупомянутый тем временем снова исчез в коридоре, не удосужившись ответить. «Молчание, как известно, знак согласия», – рассудил Уилл и немного обождал, прежде чем встать и пойти вниз.

Хэмстера в зале уже не было. Уилл быстренько ответил на все заинтересованные взгляды, подмигивания и вопросы такими же взглядами, подмигиваниями и ничего не значащими репликами и тоже отбыл домой. 


	2. Chapter 2

\- Окосеешь, – буркнул Хэмстер на светофоре.

Он стоял, ссутулившись, сунув руки в карманы зимней на вид куртки, и на Уилла не смотрел. Вернее, оказывается, все-таки смотрел.

\- Ты так предупреждаешь, что собираешься заехать мне в глаз? – рассеянно уточнил Уилл, раздумывающий, покупать ли по такой погоде мороженое.

На днях резко похолодало. Организм с некоторым торможением сообразил, что несколько недель жары его пичкали недостойной мелочевкой, а то и вовсе ограничивали жидкой горючей диетой, и жрать теперь хотелось почти постоянно.

\- Я так предупреждаю, что прекращай на меня коситься. Не налюбовался еще?

\- Нет, – честно ответил Уилл.

Ветер дул прямо-таки леденящий, начало накрапывать – по-осеннему промозгло. Мысли перескочили с мороженого на теплую машину. Не верилось, что буквально позавчера город истекал потом. Светофор был абсолютно дурацкий, Хэмстер хохлился, увеличиваясь в объемах, и мрачнел. Скучающие на переходе товарищи по несчастью ожидания косились не хуже Уилла и потихоньку отодвигались.

\- Я сказал, хватит зыркать, – Хэм даже не позаботился приглушить голос.

\- На тебя уже все зыркают, морду проще сделай. О, зеленый, – Уилл дернул его за рукав. – Идем.

Парень неожиданно покорно подчинился. Шел он мягко, только все ежился и вздрагивал. Да и в целом выглядел как-то нездорово: пересохшие губы, чернота под глазами, странная, белесым налетом, бледность… Видать, чувствовал себя хреново. Не слишком удачный день для… путаний в штанах.

\- Ты перестанешь пялиться или нет?

Уилл с усилием отвел глаза:

\- Да я прикидываю, во все ли ты двери войдешь.

\- Ты что, в будке обитаешь?

Уилл взглянул на свою жилплощадь критично.

\- Как сказать… У меня таунхаус, но по сравнению с твоей…

\- У меня все проемы стандартные. Ничего не расширял.

\- Шучу я, шучу, – Уилл взмахнул руками. Тут только неловкости насчет габаритов не хватало – как будто у Хэма комплексов мало. – Сколько в тебе?

\- Шесть и три[5].

\- Замечательно. Если бы ты вымахал еще на дюйм-два, я бы к тебе и не подошел.

Хэмстер как-то очень забавно засопел.

\- Надо было слушать маму и есть кашу…

Уилл хихикнул.

 

Он жил в малость облупившемся доме, в сонном дворике которого было неприлично много зелени – сейчас мокрой, шелестящей и пахучей. В палисаднике обитала ничья кошка по кличке Полосатая Мэри. На зиму Мэри испарялась в неведомые дали, а с наступлением тепла снова обживала родные кусты и выполняла роль добровольного консьержа, взимая за это плату всякой съестной натурой. Хэмстером Мэри почему-то впечатлилась особенно: вылезла из-под защиты листьев на дождь и подозрительно облупала его желтыми глазищами. Хэм, глянув так же подозрительно, обошел ее по дуге.

«Она просто никогда не видела такого большого хомяка», - чуть не ляпнул Уилл, но сдержался.

А грамотей, выдумавший про территорию, похоже, не заливал! Во всяком случае, наполовину. Уилл не знал, насколько робко чувствует себя Хэмстер, зато сам так точно наглел. И это они даже в дом не вошли! Тряхнув головой, он решил думать о чем-нибудь другом. Например, что до сих пор не изобрел способ, как стащить с Хэмстера шмотки. На ум приходили несколько вариантов, но все какие-то несерьезные… Сыграть во что-нибудь на раздевание. Опрокинуть на гостя кувшин с компотом – не будет ведь мокрый и липкий ходить! А шмоток таких размеров у Уилла точно не завалялось. Только это надо качественно опрокидывать, чтоб с ног до головы…

Обмозговывая компотную диверсию, Уилл на автопилоте поднялся на крыльцо, повернул ключ в замке и… Почуявший неладное автопилот пинком вышиб хозяина в реальность. Слишком уж легко провернулся ключ. О-ба-на. Кожу на затылке защекотало. Каким-то непонятным образом Уилл почувствовал, что Хэмстер, топчущийся позади, тоже изменился. Он не стал оглядываться и проверять, как именно. Были бы в комиксе – перетекли бы, наверное, в боевую форму. А Хэм – он и так почти как из комикса. Что ж, если это в самом деле грабитель – причем, грабитель, не успевший смыться, – мерзавцу остается только посочувствовать. Впрочем, предусмотрительный по природе своей (несмотря на раздолбайство и некоторые небезопасные увлечения) Уилл подумал и об оружии. Подумал – и забил. Медленно толкнул дверь.

Что на полу в прихожей делает купленная после работы дюжина яиц?

\- Дюжина? – озадаченно переспросил Хэмстер.

Уилл понял, что снова незаметно для самого себя говорит вслух. А яйца… Чтобы понять, что это дюжина, следовало повторить подвиг всей королевской конницы и всей королевской рати. Хотя они даже с одним яйцом не справились, а тут двенадцать…

Но в доме было пусто – это Уилл как-то сразу понял. И тяжело дышащий над плечом Хэмстер расслабился практически одновременно с этой его мыслью.

\- У тебя все время такой бардак?

\- Только в твою честь, – неаппетитную лужу Уилл обошел брезгливо, разве что по примеру Полосатой Мэри лапкой не поскреб. – Свою яичницу будешь с пола слизывать.

Ляпнул – и испугался. Господи, тот писака знал, о чем говорил! Теперь главное, чтобы Хэмстер в детстве те же книжки читал. Но струхнул он зря: в вышеупомянутую «яичницу» его мордой укладывать не спешили. То ли у них с Хэмом литературные вкусы по детским годам совпадали, то ли парень сделал скидку на душевное состояние Уилла.

\- Что-нибудь пропало?

Негостеприимно оставив Хэмстера переминаться у дверей, Уилл пробежался по комнатам. Денег-то он дома хранил минимум: вот технику жаль, если что. Однако и деньги, и комп, и прочие жизненно важные девайсы оказались на месте. Ну, не буквально… Говоря начистоту, создавалось впечатление, что на месте не осталось ничего, даже шкафы оказались сдвинуты. Тряпки и книги из них предварительно вывалили – как и продукты из холодильника. Особенно огорчало то обстоятельство, что пространством кухни продукты не ограничивались. И яичная лужа в прихожей была не самой худшей иллюстрацией.

\- Моя любимая рубашка, – простонал Уилл, подцепив обновку двумя пальцами.

Вздумай он сейчас в нее нарядиться – сошел бы за актера, снимающегося в сцене особо жестокого убийства. Орудие преступления – почти пустая бутылка «Хайнц» - валялась тут же.

Лестница музыкально заскрипела.

\- Будешь полицию вызывать? – сунулся из дверей Хэмстер.

Уилл пожал плечами. Как-то ему не улыбалось общаться с представителями правопорядка. Даже притом, что эпизоды хранения травки под матрасом остались в не очень далекой, но без сомнения радужной юности.

\- Ничего не пропало.

\- Вторжение в частную собственность, ущерб имуществу, – скороговоркой возразил парень. – Ты кого-то бросал недавно?

Что-то в его голосе слегка изменилось, но Уилл не придал значения. Заляпанная кетчупом рубашка занимала его мысли больше. Да и кроме рубашки было о чем побеспокоиться.

\- Давай не будем играть в детективов, – устало возразил он. – И это уж точно не твое дело.

\- Угу.

На этот раз перемены были слишком резкими, чтобы продолжать их игнорировать. Любимое Хэмстером «угу» прозвучало настолько по-чужому, настолько резко _не так_ , что Уилл невольно вскинул голову, отрываясь от горестного созерцания испорченного шмотья.

Хэм стал белее рассеянной по полу первого этажа скорлупы. Рот вспыхнул кровавым пятном, залегшие вокруг век тени превратили глаза в черные провалы. Парень мотался всем телом, белые под стать физиономии пальцы вдавились в косяк – Уилл бы не удивился, обнаружив в дереве вмятины.

\- Твою ж мать! – Уилл уронил рубашку в лужицу кетчупа. – Только не падай, не дотащу ведь.

К тому времени, как Хэмстер оказался на диване (по счастью, чистом), его трясло даже не как в лихорадке, а словно на электрическом стуле. Уже не дрожь – почти судороги. Коснувшись его пальцев, порядком запыхавшийся Уилл сначала руку отдернул, потом неверяще сжал ладонь. Ему всегда казалось, что живые люди не должны страдать впадением в… отрицательные температуры. Он хоть инеем не покрылся?

\- Скорую? – заикнулся Уилл, пытаясь стянуть с Хэма куртку.

Парень цеплялся, не давал.

\- Н-не… быааает…

По подбородку потекла алая струйка. У Уилла волосы дыбом встали, и лишь через секунду он сообразил, что бедняга просто прикусил губу.

\- Хочешь чего-нибудь? Воды? Эээ… таблетки?

Хэм мотал головой, подтягивал колени к груди и, судя по вымученному виду, хотел только гильотину. Или хотя бы пару часов покоя. В конце концов, решив не трепать нервы ни себе, ни гостю, Уилл оставил попытки содрать с него верхнюю одежду, сходил за наименее пострадавшим одеялом и укрыл затихшего Хэмстера с головой. Глаза не видят, желудок… да, желудок явно не из той оперы.

Спускаясь с лестницы, он заметил кое-что подозрительное. На балясине, почти у самой ступеньки, краснела ленточка – узкая яркая полоска на фоне светлого дерева. Странно. Уилл точно помнил, что ничего подобного не завязывал. Выходит, ее оставил тот, кто здесь был? Уилл сел на корточки, протянул руку, отдернул. Как-никак улика, пусть он и не собирался обращаться в полицию. Но тогда, может, вышвырнуть – да и все? Подумав, Уилл пошел на компромисс: сходил за перчатками, упаковал ленту в пакетик, пихнул в ящик и выкинул из головы.

 

Видеть чужих людей не хотелось, а настроение было преотвратное – как раз для грандиозной уборки.  Не так уж часто романтический вечер накрывается двойным медным тазом. Как бы его ни тянуло к Хэму, а раскладывать полутруп посреди разгрома – это сильно на любителя, к числу коих Уилл себя не причислял. Должно быть, парню операция – скорее всего, не одна – аукается: трезвый образ жизни, повышенная мерзлявость, припадки… Вот ведь не повезло! А ну как в самый интересный момент накроет? С другой стороны… Уилл замер, не замечая, что тягучие капли «Mr. Clean» стекают с губки на пол. Хэму – даже для Уилла явно – немоглось уже по пути сюда. Глупо думать, что человек, знающий о своих проблемах со здоровьем, пропустил у себя такие очевидные признаки. Неужто он нарочно? Рассчитывал, что Уилл, побывав свидетелем приступа, испугается и отцепится? Вот… поганец.

Краткий экскурс в глубины одеяльного кокона показал, что поганец вроде как задрых. И будто бы немного согрелся.

Уилл почти разобрал кухню. С новой силой обозлившись при мысли, что тщательно приготовленный ужин надо соскребать со всех поверхностей, заказал пиццу. Ну правда, кто бы это мог быть? Ничего не вынесли, ничего серьезно не испортили… Пожалуй, Хэм прав: больше похоже на психически неустойчивую бывшую пассию. Другое дело, что у Уилла таких не водилось. В смысле, психически неустойчивых, а не бывших. Все его любовники вполне понимали, на что идут, и свадьбы в конце фильма не ждали. И вообще, в глубине сознания копошилась мысль, что почерк у всего этого безобразия женский. Не считая сдвинутой мебели, конечно. Но чего-чего, а в амурном аспекте с женщинами Уилл в последний раз водился в средней школе. Кончилось тогда все не очень красиво: уже в то время стало ясно, что свой пол Уиллу ближе – но всерьез полагать, что та восьмиклассница затаила обиду… Чушь.

 

***

 

Глаза ужасались, руки делали. Серенький безрадостно-моросящий рассвет встретил Уилла в доме, который уже более или менее походил на приличное жилье. Два этажа в одиночку убрал! И замок кое-как наладил. Расскажи кто – не поверил бы. А вот свидание с теплой кроваткой, похоже, откладывалось до вечера. Какой смысл сейчас ложиться? Хорошенький выходной намечается… Укрепившись в своем решении, Уилл закинулся ударной порцией двойного эспрессо (кофе уцелел не иначе чудом, чего не скажешь о сахаре), по-турецки уселся на ковер в гостиной и принялся паковать сваленную в небольшой эверест одежду по пакетам. За этим занятием его и застал Хэмстер. Собственно говоря, Уилл собирался выпроводить гостя домой – договорившись, естественно, о повторении свидания при более благоприятных обстоятельствах. Но глядя, как парень спускается с лестницы и с сосредоточенной грацией подбитого танка бредет к нему, Уилл понял, что планы меняются. Такие самозабвенные попытки схватиться за воздух он и в «Банане» нечасто наблюдал. От крыльца Хэм уйдет недалеко – дело ясное.

\- С утречком! – Уилл махнул семейниками в розовый горошек.

На горошках коркой подсыхал соус.

Хэмстер притормозил, поморгал и опасно качнулся.

\- Это не глюки, – подбодрил Уилл. – Это мои трусы. Под соусом.

Утешение сработало: Хэм угукнул, нащупал журнальный столик и оперся на него бедром. Землетрясение в отдельно взятом доме временно откладывалось.

\- Я по делам, – Уилл деловито затянул горловину последнего пакета. – В прачечную, потом в «Винн Дикси»[6]. Чувствуй себя как дома. Из жратвы только пицца и кофе, душ найдешь. Предупреждаю, мое на тебя ничего не налезет, тем более чистого нифига не осталось. Если звякнешь своим церберам и дашь ключи, могу заскочить к тебе, взять шмоток.

\- Мне… оставаться? – глухо переспросил Хэм.

Взгляд у него был рассеянный, мутный.

Уилл пожал плечами:

\- Придется. А то свалишься под забором, будешь вид портить. У меня с соседями и так отношения натянутые.

Хэмстер по-собачьи потряс головой, а когда поднял лицо, вид у него волшебным образом сделался куда здоровее. Восстанавливался буквально на глазах. Вот уж точно будто из комикса вылез!

\- Водишь мужиков и устраиваешь оргии?

Нет, ему определенно стало лучше.

\- Да ты прямо мечту мою озвучил! – восхитился Уилл. – С тебя и начну, когда товарного вида будешь.

Парень потемнел лицом, уставился в ковер. Шустро прикусив язык, Уилл поспешно принялся выстраивать стратегию, как будет швырять в гостя набитые пакеты, если что. Однако Хэм, как оказалось, не злился.

\- Извини, – сказал он.

Уилл глянул с искренним удивлением:

\- За что? За приступ, что ли? Ой, да забей, – он щелкнул пальцами, вспомнив. – Кстати, если ты это специально подгадал, чтобы я ужаснулся и отклеился, то мимо. У меня был ээ… приятель с эпилепсией. Пена изо рта и все дела. Смотрится куда эффектнее.

Хэм на обвинение не отреагировал никак, из чего Уилл заключил, что специально-не специально, а водичка здесь мутновата. Вздохнув, он поднялся на ноги и едва не встретился лбом с прилетевшими ключами. Будь бросок немного сильнее – на люди пришлось бы выбираться со свежим фингалом. Зато под предлогом «мало ли что» удалось разжиться телефончиком.

С крыши звонко капало. Мэри полосатым клубком свернулась на сухом крыльце. Когда дверь открылась, кошка вскочила и принялась преданно увиваться у ног Уилла, но у того для нее ничего не было.

\- Мэри, ты кого-нибудь видела? – пропыхтел он, сражаясь с пакетами и пытаясь не споткнуться о кошку.

Мэри посмотрела вприщур и с загадочным «мяу» скрылась в кустах. Секунд пять Уилл почти всерьез ждал, что она вернется с уликой. Скажем, с запиской в духе «Здесь был…». Но, скорее всего, Мэри просто поняла, что ничего вкусного ей не светит, и отправилась ловить завтрак в другое место.

 

Проворачивая руль, Уилл думал, стоит ли давать делу ход. Не в полиции, нет – просто в самом деле можно было поиграть в детектива. Кошку вон уже допросил. Еще соседей поспрашивать… Посидеть повспоминать, кому мог насолить. Но делать все это было… неохота. Может, лучше сменить замки, установить, наконец, приличную охранку и надеяться, что акция разовая? Да, пожалуй, так будет лучше всего.

Уилл глянул в зеркало заднего вида: глаза красные, будто за компом сутки просидел. Ожесточенно протерев их тыльной стороной ладони, он развил бурную деятельность. Завез шмотки в прачечную, набил багажник пакетами с фирменным логотипом, договорился на охранной фирме насчет сигнализации – прямо на вечер, чтобы не откладывать в долгий ящик. Побывав в «норке» у Хэма, заглянул с ревизией в гардероб. Бар манил сверкающими рядами бутылок, но Уилл сдержался. Если бы пил сам хозяин, он бы захватил сувенирчик-другой – вряд ли Хэмстер был бы против, вместе бы стресс залили – а так некрасиво. Уже в фойе Уилла озарило: снова прошляпил шанс оглядеться получше и, может, узнать о своем госте что-нибудь поинтереснее дурацкой клички. А потом, на улице, озарило еще раз – насчет того, что квартира вполне может быть под видеонаблюдением. И весь обратный путь Уилл развлекался лихорадочными воспоминаниями, не делал ли во время своего вояжа чего предосудительного.

В общем, время до обеда пролетело стремительно, зато с пользой.

 

К вящему разочарованию Уилла Хэмстер не встречал его, замотанный в простыню на манер тоги. Если уж на то пошло, Хэмстер вообще его не встречал. Кроссовки, однако, стояли на месте – стало быть, не смылся. Воображение принялось бурным потоком подкидывать многочисленные «а вдруг» одно другого страшнее, намекая, что надо все бросать, бежать, проверять…

«Вилли, ты что, втрескался?» – спросил себя Уилл самым противным голосом Остина. И сам же себе ответил, уже своим: «Бред! Просто если он загнется, я не смогу его отыметь».

Самый Противный Голос не поверил. Твердо настроенный его убедить, Уилл, нарочито не спеша, перетаскал в кухню пакеты с продуктами (отметив лежащую на столе нетронутую коробку с пиццей) и принялся их потрошить. Выложил зелень, три дюжины яиц, огромный кусок бекона, несколько коробок с соком… Минуточку, а соки-то ему зачем? Он ведь их не пьет. Уилл повертел упаковку: знакомая. Такая же стояла у Хэмстера на прозрачном журнальном столике… Выпрямившись, Уилл обвел пакеты свежим взглядом и замер, застигнутый очевидной, но интересной мыслью. Даже не мыслью, а наблюдением. Жрачки он накупил явно не на одного – содержимого пакетов по уши хватило бы двоим немаленьким едокам как минимум на неделю. Вот это сюрприз! Такой подставы Уилл от своего подсознания не ожидал.

«Вилли, – снова принялся он за задушевный разговор. – Ты совсем сбрендил? Хэм не будет тут с тобой жить. Отлежится и упорхнет самое позднее вечером. Что ж ты творишь, идиот?»

Подсознание загадочно молчало.

Быстро и как-то виновато расправившись с сортировкой, Уилл захватил пакет с одеждой и решил-таки наведаться наверх. До второго этажа не дошел – столкнулся с Хэмом посреди лестницы. Парень был в том же джемпере и джинсах. Вид помятый и снова больной. А еще от него пахло – так, как положено пахнуть человеку, проведшему ночь в верхней одежде, и еще тем самым, искусственным. Из чего Уилл заключил, что до душа Хэм утром не добрался. Не во что было переодеться?

\- Привет. Бери шмотки, – Уилл сунул ему свою довольную объемистую ношу, и парня шатнуло. – Как дела?

\- Нормально, – Хэм, обняв пакет одной рукой, второй схватился за перила и развернулся.

\- Ты в душ?

\- Угу.

Жаль, что нельзя следом… Уилл со вздохом отправился обратно в кухню.

Атмосфера за обедом царила мрачная. Даже развеселый розовый фартук с надписью «Поцелуйте повара», надетый Уиллом исключительно в провокационных целях, не спасал положения. Хэмстер на фартук и не взглянул. Они сидели друг напротив друга, Уилл уничтожал свою порцию яичницы и бекона с отстраненным аппетитом, а Хэм, голодный со вчерашнего вечера, больше гонял куски по тарелке. Что за напасть, ему ведь полегчало с утра… Тишина давила на уши.

\- Я такой поганый повар? – не выдержал Уилл. – Или тебе фигово до сих пор?

Хэмстер дернул головой. Ни «да», ни «нет».

\- Так, колись. Тебя что, опять скрутило, пока меня не было?

\- Они иногда повторяются, – вилка с противным скрежетом терзала тарелку. – Сначала сильный, потом второй, слабее.

\- А раньше не судьба была сказать? – разозлился Уилл.

Хэмстер вскинул голову:

\- И что бы ты сделал, док?

\- Не оставлял бы тебя одного! – выплюнул Уилл. – И прекрати, мать твою, скрипеть!

Парень, ничего не ответив, снова склонился над превратившейся в клочья яичницей. Короткие волосы, потемневшие от воды, стояли дыбом. Пахло от него теперь гелем для душа, но оттенок неорганики в запахе парадоксальным образом усилился. Уилла прошило коротким острым желанием подойти и зарыться носом за высокий воротник синей худи, хотя этот запах нельзя было назвать особенно приятным. Просто еще одна деталь, добавляющая экзотической остроты.

Очередная минута тишины.

\- Прости. Спасибо, вкусно… – Хэмстер поднялся, оставив на тарелке практически весь обед.

Хоть сок выпил.

\- Оно и видно, что вкусно, – проворчал Уилл. – Не хочешь в знак признательности?..

Он тоже встал, давая Хэму возможность скользнуть взглядом по ярко-алым буквам.

\- В первом слове две последние замени, тогда сделаю[7].

\- Где-то такие видел, – пробормотал Уилл и картинно всплеснул руками. – Приютил, накормил – и вот благодарность. Тебя отвезти домой? Или останешься?

Он постарался, чтобы последняя фраза прозвучала не слишком просительно.

\- Я… – Хэмстер помедлил. – Посплю еще… если не возражаешь.

\- Да пожалуйста. Я там тебе халат положил.

Кажется, получилось чересчур радостно. Ну и черт с ним.

 

К вечеру, практически сразу после ухода парней из охранной фирмы, Хэмстер спустился вниз. Он оклемался настолько, что разделил с Уиллом ужин – хоть и без особого энтузиазма. А потом Уилл отвез гостя к жилому комплексу.

\- Поцелуй на прощание? – заикнулся он, глядя, как парень тяжеловато выбирается на моросящий дождь.

Хэмстер, придержав дверцу, бросил взгляд через плечо:

\- Предложение в силе. Увидимся.

Уилл пожал плечами и смотрел Хэму в спину, пока тот не скрылся в темноте.

А дома он долго слонялся из угла в угол, сам не зная, чего так неймется. Ему казалось одиноко – садился за комп, связывался с кем-то и тут же разъединялся. Казалось тихо – врубал музыку до гремящих стен, не жалея соседей, и через минуту выключал. Фигня какая-то, дурацкое состояние… Чертыхнувшись, Уилл накинул куртку и вышел на мокрый двор с куском бекона. Но Полосатая Мэри не вылезала ни на кис-кис, ни на вкусный запах. Мясо полетело в кусты, а Уилл вернулся в дом. Там он глянул на часы, вспомнил о бессонной ночи, и усталость тут же придавила стеной.

 

***

 

Погода меняться не думала: утро было серое и мокрое. И хотя в такую сырость Уилл обычно дрых, начисто игнорируя будильник, сегодня почему-то подхватился ни свет ни заря и больше уснуть не мог. Некоторое время он тщетно гипнотизировал мигающий циферблат, насчитал пару десятков упрямых, как ослы, овец, затем, ворча, поднялся.

После душа, под кофе и бутерброд, жизнь сделалась почти сносной. Уилл стоял у окна, жевал и оглядывал пустынные в такую рань окрестности. Те были привычные до оскомины и в меру унылые: потемневшие от воды стены, лужи на асфальте… Разве что яркая зелень радовала глаз. Кусты, которые давно следовало бы подстричь, тонкие металлические прутья изгороди… Кстати, что там такое, на изгороди?.. Уилл подвинул занавеску, прижался носом к холодному стеклу и недоуменно прищурился.

Все-таки общение с Хэмстером не совсем расшатало ему нервы: чашку Уилл не уронил. Осторожно поставил ее на стол и положил рядом недоеденный бутерброд. Завтрака было искренне жаль: Уилл предчувствовал, что доесть уже не сможет. Словно в подтверждение этой мысли в горле встал тугой ком. Нервно кривясь, Уилл накинул куртку на голое тело, вооружился парой перчаток для работы в саду и большим пакетом. По крайней мере, в этакий ранний час никто не увидит – если повезет. Только соседских пересудов для большего счастья и не хватало…

Мокрая, давно не знакомая с газонокосилкой трава сочно хлюпала под ногами, пижамные штаны в момент промокли аж до колен. Не давая себе времени колебаться, Уилл решительно подошел к ограде, одновременно натягивая перчатки… И тут решительность его покинула – как-то легко и стремительно – вместе со всем немногим, что он успел проглотить на завтрак. Уилл отплевался, вытер рот и оторопело уставился на перепачканную траву. Черт, вот стыдобища! Как девчонка… И главное, не ромашка ведь невинная, видел трупы – пусть и немного. И загнувшихся от передоза, и размазанных по асфальту вместе с мотоциклами. Выглядели они куда неаппетитнее, чем… это. Что ж теперь так корежит? Нет, это определенно Хэм, во всем он виноват! Заключение – столь же неожиданное, как и несправедливое – помогло. Перекинув вину на другого, Уилл приободрился и развернул пакет. Огляделся: пустая дорога, темные окна. Ну, вперед… Стараясь пользоваться исключительно боковым зрением, Уилл быстро замотал уже окоченевшее тельце пакетом и потянул. Он определенно не знал, что сделает, если там что-то… господи боже… застрянет. Но под полиэтиленом подалось мягко.

К тому времени как Уилл закопал сверток на заднем дворе и принялся мыть облитый бурым прут, улица оживилась. Мимо то и дело кто-то проезжал и проходил. Неподалеку заливисто орал старший сынок Картеров. Обычный утренний концерт. В ответ на недоуменные взгляды Уилл радушно кивал и растягивал губы в улыбке. Мол, вот, решил уборку сообразить с утречка… Вода в ведре быстро мутнела. Он бегал менять ее чересчур часто, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. А уже почти совсем закончив, уловил яркое пятно на самой периферии зрения. Повернул голову – и до крови прикусил губу. Ветер, пригнув траву, обнажил потемневшую от воды красную ленту, завязанную очень низко на дальнем пруте. Уилл тяжело сглотнул, поднялся. Лента была такая же, как та, которую он снял с балясины. Настолько похожая, что Уилла прошибло порывом проверить, не прогрызла ли его первая находка пакет и не выползла ли на улицу. Он вдруг ярко представил, как алая полоска, корчась и извиваясь, выползает на крыльцо, тащится в темноте среди мокрой травы, мимо застывшего на острой железке трупика, обвивает прут… Уилл ущипнул себя за руку. Господи, что за дурные фантазии? Лента как лента. Дело не в лентах, а в том, кто их оставляет. Но как он ни убеждал себя быть взрослым благоразумным человеком, а дотронуться до ленты получилось едва-едва – будто укусит. Развязывая ее, Уилл кривился от гадливости.

Когда шел в дом, держа находку в вытянутой руке, нагибался к ящику, сердце колотилось, как в раннем детстве, когда надо было пройти через темный коридор. «Если первой там не будет, я схлопочу инфаркт». Раз-два-три… Он рывком выдернул ящик и уставился на красную полоску, мирно лежащую в пакете. Вздохнул с облегчением, от которого стыдно стало втройне. «Уилл, ты малодушное трусливое чмо. Не надул в штанишки?»

Конечно же, на работу Уилл безнадежно опоздал – особенно по контрасту со своим недавним приступом трудоголизма. И получил в хвост и в гриву. За опоздание и за, мягко выражаясь, не слишком деловую форму одежды. Не станешь же возражать, что скажите спасибо, хоть это нашел. В общем, день – что неудивительно - не ладился. Кто-то развернул против него войну, мелочно-грязную и подлую. Убитая кошка – явное продолжение наведенного в доме шороха. Как там говорится: один раз – случайность, два – совпадение… Кто знает, может, и совпадение, но ждать третьего раза желания не было. Если неприятности будут идти по возрастающей, то по логике вещей на третий раз не поздоровится лично ему. Но кому, кому он мешает жить? Никаких скандальных расставаний не было, на работе никого не подсиживал… Он даже в последнее время не знакомился ни с кем, кроме Хэмстера… Пустым взглядом уставившись в экран, Уилл мотнул головой и в задумчивости прикусил палец. Хэмстер… Если уж кого-то Уилл и достал, то это его. Чисто теоретически… Разузнать, где живет человек, нетрудно. Уилл полдня торчит на работе, у Хэмстера было бы достаточно времени (и сил) разгромить дом. И потом, он мог прийти ночью, поймать Мэри… Завязать ленточки…

Уилл зашипел и лизнул багровые следы вокруг костяшки: слишком сильно сжал зубы.

Хэм, заливающий шмотки кетчупом… Хэм, пробирающийся к палисаднику под покровом ночи и насаживающий кошку на прут… Нет, исключено. Тайно пакостить совершенно не в его стиле. Вот честно и открыто настучать по кумполу (после парочки предварительных предупреждений) – это да.

«Ты его сколько лет знаешь, чтоб про стиль болтать?» – пронудил внутренний голос.

«Заткнись!» – припечатал Уилл.

Голова, занятая невеселыми мыслями, варила плохо; он едва дождался конца рабочего дня, заехал в прачечную, заглянул домой только переодеться и, оставив посреди гостиной цветастую и беспорядочную, зато чистую гору шмоток, отправился в «Банан».

 

Тревожный промозглый день перетек в такой же поганый вечер. Даже любимый бар настолько не вдохновлял, что Уилл, посидев с полчаса, серьезно подумывал о том, чтобы смыться домой, что-нибудь, наконец, проглотить, рассовать одежду по полкам и завалиться на боковую. Остин вконец задолбал вопросами, почему это малыш Вилли такой кислый. Музыка казалась слишком громкой, болтовня приятеля – невыносимо занудной. Даже напиться не получилось: опрокинув в себя на голодный желудок рюмку, Уилл понял, что вторая отправится обратно, да и еще и первую за компанию прихватит. Профуканные деньги – и только. Левый висок тупо ныл, придурок Остин все трепался и трепался. Пытаться его перебить было делом заведомо проигрышным. Уйти посреди разговора, даже такого одностороннего, означало тройную порцию расспросов при следующей встрече, и Уилл нетерпеливо дожидался, пока Остин хоть на секунду заткнется. Тогда можно будет ввернуть что-нибудь насчет плохого самочувствия и отчалить. Он ждал, ждал, ждал… И когда уж совсем было решился смириться с завтрашним допросом, Остин вдруг замолк – как обрубило. Уиллу от радости сделалось почти хорошо – пока он не поднял глаза и не увидел, что Остин с выражением крайнего изумления смотрит куда-то ему за спину. Тут же вспомнилось, что в свете последних событий надо быть очень, очень бдительным. И Уилл обернулся – резко, всем телом и вместе со стулом.

Взгляд уперся в обтянутый черной водолазкой мощный торс.

«Ну и что он тут делает? Вроде как понедельник с утра был».

Хэмстер стоял к нему почти впритирку. Остановился, наверное, прямо за спиной, а потом шагнул назад, чтобы Уилл коленями в него не вмазался. Сидеть с запрокинутой головой было неудобно и как-то унизительно, однако ноги слушались плохо. Это с одной рюмки? Стареешь, Уилл, стареешь.

\- Привет, – сказал Уилл, когда игра в гляделки стала казаться чересчур затянутой.

Хэм отвел глаза и отрывисто бросил:

\- Сегодня?

Уиллу понадобилось время, чтобы сообразить. И заодно понять, что худшего времени Хэмстер выбрать не мог. «Затрахивать» проблемы Уилл не умел – напротив, будучи в угнетенном состоянии духа, о сексе думал меньше всего.

И с чего такая спешка? Не терпится поскорее отделаться? Ну, тогда Хэм либо очень дурной, либо очень честный. Можно подумать, если бы он сам решил не выполнять свою часть соглашения, то Уилл смог бы его заставить! Казавшийся удачным договор сейчас представал глупым и смешным. Уилл уже жалел, что согласился на эту придурочную сделку… Как-то она унижала обоих. Не лучше ли послать все к чертям и дать Хэму отворот поворот, пока не поздно? Оборвать все и сразу. Заявить, что подачки ему не нужны. Нашелся, понимаешь… капризная цаца. Раздеваться он не хочет…

«Зелен виноград», – вякнул внутренний голос.

Уилл всмотрелся в лицо Хэма. За прозрачными зеркалами светло-серых, будто выцветших глаз, колыхалось натужное застарелое отчаяние. Уилл мысленно застонал: ну что этот придурок с ним делает…

\- В десять, – ответил он так же коротко и вместе со стулом развернулся обратно.

Хэмстер ушел. Уилл тоже не стал задерживаться. Благо, что Остин временно потерял дар речи – только присвистывал и многозначительно двигал бровями.

 

Уилл встречал его на крыльце. Было интересно, какая у Хэма машина, но тот приехал на такси.

\- Где твоя кошка? – парень подозрительно косился на кусты.

Уилл, вздрогнув, вспомнил темное пятно свежей земли под деревом. Помедлил, стараясь решить, окончательно ли перестал подозревать Хэмстера. Можно было сказать правду и попытаться отследить реакцию. А можно было вообще не говорить. В конце концов, какое Хэму дело… Они после этого вечера будут притворяться, что друг друга не существует.

\- Откуда я знаю… Она не моя. Просто приходит.

\- Угу.

В доме нарастающее чувство абсурдности происходящего прыгнуло до небес. Настолько, что Уилл прикусывал язык, чтобы не спросить у Хэма, зачем тот вообще явился. Надо отправлять восвояси… и плевать, что Хэмстер будет думать о его вменяемости. Чего волноваться… Хэмстер о ней и так не самого высокого мнения. Уилл краем глаза наблюдал, как парень разувается, ощупывает взглядом прихожую. Нет, яичницы на полу он на сей раз не увидит. Зато увидит кое-что другое. И вот тут-то Уилл будет следить в оба.

Наткнувшись взглядом на заботливо разложенный на тумбочке сюрприз, Хэмстер… «побледнел» было бы слишком слабым словом. На секунду Уилл испугался за него по-настоящему – даже сквозь надвигающуюся ураганом ярость.

\- Опять? – тон получился такой ядовито-медовый, что самому противно стало.

\- Что «опять»?

Буквально видно было, с каким трудом Хэмстер отвел взгляд от ярких тряпочек.

\- Опять плохо?

\- С чего ты взял? – он даже говорить начал с отдышкой.

Кожа на широких скулах натянулась, как будто истончилась. Зрачки расширились так, что глаза стали темными.

\- Вид у тебя неважный! – прорычал Уилл. – Ленточки увидел, и сразу поплохело!

\- Я не… какие ленточки…

На восковых щеках зацвели некрасивые пятна. Даже стыдно было смотреть. Взрослый здоровенный мужик мялся, как нашкодивший мальчишка. И до чертиков перепуганный вдобавок.

\- Эти!

Уилл швырнул бы дурацкие ленты ему в лицо, если бы не испытывал иррациональный брезгливый ужас при мысли о том, чтобы прикоснуться к ним без перчаток. Хэмстер стоял столбом – не пытался ни крутить пальцем у виска, ни оправдываться.

\- Одну я снял с лестницы, когда мой дом перевернули вверх дном. Вторую – с ограды, вместе с кошкой. Да, Хэм, вот куда она делась! Ее нанизали на прут, как долбанный маршмеллоу!

Уилл понял, что переходит на крик, и замолк. Немного отдышался (Хэмстер все так же изображал статую) и продолжил:

\- Где я увижу третью? Куда ее завяжут в следующий раз, а, Хэм? Мне на шею? Что ты знаешь?

Парень выкручивал себе пальцы. Ногтями живой руки впивался в искусственную. В одном месте – у Уилла, когда заметил, горло сжалось – облицовка уже сошла тонким лоскутом. Совершенно не к месту он задумался, как муторно, наверное, с каждой царапиной в Центр бегать. Вряд ли оно регенерирует…

\- А ну конечно. Какое тебе дело? Мы же трахнемся по-быстрому и разбежимся.

Он втащил послушно перебирающего ногами Хэма в гостиную и толкнул на диван. Диван жалобно скрипнул. Хэмстер даже руки подставить не попытался, упал мешком, заполошно втянул воздух, ударившись головой о подлокотник, и остался лежать. Только приподнялся на локте. Наверное, вздумай Уилл его убивать – не сопротивлялся бы. В другое время такая покорность завела бы на раз-два-три, теперь же Уилл просто взбесился еще больше.

\- Мне тебя сквозь джинсы пялить?

Хэмстер все с той же жутковатой безропотностью перевалился на бок, повозился с молнией. Уилл сильным рывком стянул ему джинсы до середины бедер вместе с бельем, снова толкнул на живот и невольно вздохнул. Вид открывался аппетитный – что бы там он к обладателю этого «вида» сейчас ни испытывал. Даже жаль, что ничего не будет. Уилл – в его теперешнем состоянии – если и хотел в Хэма что-то сунуть, то разве что гантель. А это было бы чревато. И вообще, крови ему на сегодня хватило. И на ближайшее будущее, пожалуй, тоже.

Хэмстер ждал – на его диване, молча и с голым задом. Куртка и свитер сбились: из-под края ткани выплескивал серебристый ручеек, сбегающий к правой ягодице и обрывающийся в дюйме от крестца. Уилл до боли сцепил пальцы, чтобы не потянуться трогать.

\- Знаешь что, – выдавил он.

Хэм посмотрел на него через плечо – непривычно снизу вверх – и Уилл завис.

\- Что? – голос был совсем глухой.  

\- Катись к черту.

Лицо осталось каменным – ноль эмоций. Только глаза вспыхнули. А еще Хэмстер, занимая весь диван, парадоксально стал выглядеть маленьким. Съежился. Продолжал смотреть и не двигался.

\- Ты что, не понял? – негромко спросил Уилл. И вдруг сорвался на вопль, от которого зазвенело в ушах и горло резануло, как наждачкой. – Пошел вон! Проваливай!

В первую секунду ему казалось, что Хэмстер его прихлопнет. Как только натянет штаны, разумеется.

Во вторую – что разрыдается и убежит, причем без штанов.

Хэмстер выбрал нечто среднее: со всем возможным достоинством встал, привел в порядок одежду и неторопливо вышел, осторожно обогнув застывшего возле дивана Уилла. Даже дверью не саданул.

 

***

 

В «Банане» Хэмстер не появлялся. Вежливый голос по телефону сообщал, что данный номер больше не обслуживается. В жилом комплексе Уиллу сказали, что жилец из названной им квартиры съехал.

Видимо, Хэм основательно решил исчезнуть, и самым правильным выходом было позволить ему это сделать. Уилл и позволил.

Побежали безликие дни. Не хорошие и не плохие. Просто ничего не происходило.

 

***

 

\- Блин!

Стул полетел в одну сторону, Уилл дернулся в другую. Стакан прокатился по дуге, украшая столешницу лужей. Острый запах шибанул в нос. К чертям, даже пригубить не успел…

\- Я вас напугала?

Ему точно стоило подлечить нервы. Да и голову заодно. Те ленты давно гниют на помойке, а это просто украшение. Шелковая алая полоска пламенела на запястье женщины. Убедившись, что лента не собирается покидать руку хозяйки и ползти его душить, Уилл перевел дыхание и пригляделся. Полупрозрачный топ, алые джинсы, платиновые волосы тяжелой свободной волной, очень темные глаза, розовое родимое пятно над сочной губой. Не юная, не сногсшибательная красавица, но ухоженная и безусловно интересная. Вот только что ей от него надо?

\- Вы так смотрите… – в низковатом голосе сквозил смех. – Здесь редко появляются женщины?

\- Нечасто, – Уилл поднял стул, царапнув ножками по полу.

Рядом, будто на звук, вырос Брюнетка с полотенцем. Вообще-то, вытирать столы в обязанности бармена не входило, но он как взял Уилла под крыло, когда началась эпопея с Хэмстером, так и не отставал. Уилл пару раз пытался с ним на этот счет поговорить, однако не преуспел.

\- Простите, – незнакомка даже не пыталась изобразить виноватый вид.

Уилл сухо пожал плечами.

\- Ничего. Чем могу помочь, ми… – он глянул на маленькую руку. Ну надо же! – …эээ, миссис?

Она молча улыбалась, молчал и Уилл. Брюнетка порхал вокруг стола, натирая его полотенцем, и испарился ровно в ту самую секунду, когда Уиллу начало казаться, что бармен специально тянет время. Раз – и нет, только серьги звякнули. Значит, показалось.

\- Миссис?

Она подалась вперед. Глаза-дыры заглянули в самую душу.

\- Скучаете по нему?

Уилл отшатнулся прежде, чем успел в очередной раз проклясть свою дурацкую нервозность. Чудно. Что дальше? От людей на улице шугаться начать? Забаррикадироваться дома за диваном и от психбригады оборону держать с кастрюлей на голове? За мыслями о кастрюлях он даже сразу не понял, о чем его спрашивают. А когда сообразил, едва подавил малодушный порыв сбежать. Хватит уже. Ну сколько можно, в самом деле? Уилл собрал остатки нервов в кулак.

\- Вы, простите, о ком?

Она почему-то развеселилась.

\- Он точно так же говорил. «Ты о ком?» И так же неубедительно. Возьмите.

От протянутой руки Уилл опять шарахнулся, и незнакомка, усмехнувшись, уронила салфетку на свежевытертую столешницу. Стук каблуков утонул в сменившем лирическую композицию реве.

Уилл тупо смотрел на белевший клочок. Салфетка была свернута, но на краю виднелись очертания цифр. Телефон? Адрес? А стоит ли? Думать не хотелось. Не сейчас. Уилл, не разворачивая, сунул салфетку в карман и прошел к стойке.

Брюнетка колдовал над рядом бутылок, составляя какое-то сложное зелье. Глотнешь такого – и розовые слоники посереют от осознания своей банальности. Но Уилл пришел не за выпивкой, пусть даже его первый (и, кажется, последний на сегодня) стакан достался полотенцу.

\- Ты когда-нибудь ее здесь видел?

\- Нет, – мгновенно ответил бармен. Подведенные глаза не отрывались от бокала, тонкие черные губы сжались в нитку. – Но она мне не понравилась, Вилли. Надеюсь, она не пригласила тебя в гости?

\- Нет, – медленно проговорил Уилл. – Во всяком случае, не к себе.

 

***

 

Если бы спина могла говорить, она обязательно выматерилась бы. Возможно, даже не раз. Это ж сколько гнал почти без остановок? Вот уж Хэм забился в норку, так забился… Он бы еще в ад залез – разница невелика. Солнце пекло с желтого неба, сухая земля под ногами растрескалась, довольно сильный ветер ничуть не освежал, только швырялся в лицо песком. И это еще утро. Кошмарное место. Уилл облизнул губы: от созерцания пейзажа во рту пересохло в стократ сильнее. Песок хрустел на зубах и, кажется, в пустом желудке тоже. От рубашки несло просто убойно – скоро падальщики на живого слетаться будут. Сейчас бы если не упасть и уснуть, то хотя бы в сортир, душ и пожрать чего-нибудь… скромные такие желания, если учесть, что хозяин и на порог едва ли пустит, не то что в ванную с кухней.

Улица казалась вымершей. Пустые окна, два-три автомобиля, неразличимого под толстым слоем пыли цвета… Не хватало только лошадиного черепа и парочки грифов.

Нужный ему дом стоял на отшибе и смахивал на приличное человеческое жилье чуть больше, чем дюжина других. Уилл задержался на невысоком крыльце, медлил, не спеша нажимать кнопку звонка, крутил головой, выискивая систему видеонаблюдения. Если таковая имеется, Хэм, небось, и к дверям-то не подойдет.

Дверь распахнулась с такой готовностью, будто Хэмстер все это время сидел за ней на коврике и поджидал Уилла. Мысль об этом, несмотря на всю свою невероятность, приятно грела… вернее, лучше было сказать «приятно холодила»: тепла Уиллу и так хватало, даже с избытком. Темная фигура заполонила проем практически целиком. За месяц, который они не виделись, парень не избавился от привычки таскать слишком закрытую одежду в жару и немного отрастил волосы. А больше Уилл ничего увидеть не успел, потому что дверь тут же закрылась. Причем до того самозабвенно и отточено, словно Хэмстер действительно под ней сидел – с одной лишь целью дождаться гостя и покрепче захлопнуть эту самую дверь у него перед носом. Ага, и предварительно долго тренировался вдобавок.

\- Хэм! – Уилл заколотил по белой створке. – Открывай! Я почти сутки за рулем!

На сочувствие он, впрочем, не надеялся, потому счел нужным добавить:

\- А твой адрес мне какая-то баба дала.

Секунду внутри было тихо. Затем дверь снова открылась, оттуда вынырнула рука, сграбастала Уилла за грудки и втянула в дом, нещадно приложив о косяк по пути. Не успел он возмутиться, последовал второй удар – о стену. Затылком треснулся так, что в глазах на секунду потемнело, даже рюкзак за плечами не помог. Сверху что-то свалилось, он не разглядел, что.

\- Какая баба? – рявкнул Хэмстер, подкрепив вопрос еще одним рывком, послабее. – Какая?

И перехватил Уилла – увы, за шею. Бедное, бедное, измученное сушняком горло. Уилл захрипел и лихорадочной жестикуляцией показал, что при таком раскладе ответить не может при всем желании. Хэмстер, слава богу, внял – шею отпустил тут же, зато снова сгреб за расцвеченную мокрыми пятнами рубашку.

\- В красных джинсах, – прокашлял Уилл.

Хэмстер смотрел не моргая, и Уилл сообразил, что выбрал не самую удачную примету.

\- Красивая блондинка, родимое пятно над губой, розовое…

Он замолчал, подыскивая, что еще сказать. Жуткие глаза? Едва ли лучше, чем джинсы. Однако Хэму, кажется, хватило и этого. А к зрелищу, как парень спадает с лица, Уилл уже, похоже, немного приспособился. Уже не возникало порыва кидаться его ловить. Этого, впрочем, и не требовалось: вышвыривая гостя за порог, Хэмстер держался на ногах вполне уверенно.

Безжалостно влекомый за ворот футболки, Уилл попробовал было застрять в дверном проеме (в основном, из чистого упрямства) – куда там! Вылетел ласточкой и позорно шлепнулся на дорожку, ссадив ладонь о камень. Честное слово, как щенка – то в дом, то из дома.

\- Псих!

Улетело в закрытую дверь и удовлетворения не принесло ровно никакого.

Скинув рюкзак, Уилл немного посидел на занесенной песком плитке, размышляя и машинально зализывая ладонь. Песчинки покалывали язык, от соленого железистого вкуса еще больше захотелось пить. Саднил оставленный краем футболки ожог на шее. А злость… злиться не было сил – ни физических, ни моральных. Уилл вздохнул, сгребая конечности в кучку: надо было искать мотель, набираться сил и отправляться в обратную дорогу. Снова залезать в раскаленный, пропахший потом салон. О господи! Когда вставал на ноги, повело. Он искренне надеялся, что виноваты недосып, голод и жара, а не полученное с «легкой» руки Хэмстера сотрясение мозга.

Дождавшись, пока окружающая печальная действительность перестанет идти кругом, Уилл наклонился поднять вещи и отряхнуть джинсы – одной рукой – и тут дверь снова отворилась. Ну что еще? На миг искушение дать стрекача стало почти невыносимым, но, во-первых, это было бы уж совсем ребячеством, во-вторых, Уилл не сомневался, что, если Хэму что-то нужно, он, как вошедший во вкус носорог, все равно догонит.

Предчувствие не подвело: Уилла уже привычно подцепили за шиворот и потащили… да, обратно в дом. Ну хватит! Оказавшись в прихожей, он все-таки вывернулся и вскинул руки.

\- Слушай, прежде чем опять начнешь швыряться мной в стены, можно стакан воды?

 

Спустя час освеженный, сытый и, наконец-то, относительно остывший Уилл сидел на диване в огромном дикой расцветки полотенце, укрывавшем его от пояса до щиколоток. Сидел и зачем-то думал, что в этой тряпке напоминает восточную танцовщицу. Но вообще, по сравнению с тем, что было, он чувствовал себя великолепно. Ему даже перекись дали – ладонь обработать.

Хэмстер, напротив, выглядел приговоренным к смертной казни, который смирился со своей участью и теперь прикидывает, как бы лучше провести последние деньки. Так пришибло, что его разыскали в этой дыре? Вряд ли.

\- Давай, Хэм, рассказывай, - нарушил тишину Уилл. – Что за метания, что за баба, и зачем она меня сюда послала.

\- Это моя жена, - просто сказал Хэмстер, пропустив первый пункт.

\- О-па! – Уилл хлопнул по обтянутому полотенцем колену. – Раз уж ты так рвался от меня избавиться, мог бы сразу сказать. Я с женатыми не связываюсь.

А про себя подумал, что попытайся Хэмстер отговориться женой – хрен бы ему это помогло. Да и о каких отговорках речь, когда женатый мужик себе компанию в гей-барах подыскивает.

\- Бывшая, – уточнил парень. – Мы в разводе.

\- То ли она уже с кем-то утешилась, то ли тебя не забывает. Кольцо у нее на месте, – зачем-то сказал Уилл.

Хэмстер не выглядел особенно польщенным. Скорее наоборот.

\- Ну ладно, жена, в разводе. С какой радости она тебя сдала? «И чего ты так испугался?» - мысленно добавил он. – Она тебя преследует?

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Подумал, если ты действительно решил исчезнуть, то вряд ли бы проговорился кому-то, куда собираешься. Где один знает, там и все.

\- Автомобильная авария, – невпопад сказал Хэмстер.

Уилл вскинул брови.

\- Что?

\- Это, – Хэмстер дернул рукав, на секунду сверкнув металлическим.

\- А.

В принципе, Уилл примерно похожее и предполагал. Непонятно только, зачем Хэм заговорил об этом именно сейчас. Снова тему меняет?

\- Сочувствую. Но давай все-таки о твоей жене.

\- Я о ней и говорю, – тускло сказал Хэмстер.

Он вдруг как-то осел и прикрыл глаза, будто вот-вот отключится. Умаялся, видать, Уилла за шкирку таскавши.

\- Нет, Хэм, ты говоришь про аварию.

\- Это она подстроила, – пояснил парень, все так же не открывая глаз.

\- Кто? – остолбенел Уилл. – Жена? Аварию?

Хэмстер кивнул.

\- И почему она на свободе ходит?

На него посмотрели взглядом, от которого Уилл испытал смутную ностальгию – то есть, как на идиота.

\- Потому что не доказали.

\- Но ты все-таки уверен.

\- Я был за рулем, – буркнул Хэмстер. – Понимаю, где случайность, а где нет.

\- Нет, я в смысле, почему ты так уверен, что это она?

Слишком проказливому воображению представилась давешняя блондинка – со зверским лицом и за рулем гигантской фуры, увешанной красными ленточками, этакого джипни-переростка. Фура наезжала на… Уилл не знал, какая у Хэма машина, но мог вообразить, что это должно быть нечто соответствующее… эээ… объемам. Воображение, стремясь сделать контраст как можно разительнее, раздуло фуру до совсем уж нереальных размеров. Кажется, последняя встреча затылка со стеной все же была лишней. Уилл с усилием вытряхнул из головы образ этого автомобильного Годзиллы и поглядел на Хэма.

Тот как-то уж чересчур старательно изучал рисунок на обивке.

Ладно, надо попробовать по-другому. Уилл не сомневался, что Хэм расколется, требовалось только задать правильный вопрос. Раз уже начал рассказывать, значит, расскажет. А молчит, потому что… стесняется? Стыдится? Перед тем, как замолкнуть, Хэм говорил, что виновата жена. А почему уверен, уже не ответил. Не захотел отвечать. Есть, конечно, вероятность, что и сам не знает. Что вообще все придумал, чтобы хоть на кого-то переложить ответственность за случившееся. Может, ему легче нарекать на конкретного человека, чем на судьбу-злодейку. Может быть. А может, у него самого рыльце в пушку. Так, чем может провиниться мужчина перед женщиной так, чтобы его захотелось переехать фурой? Господи, далась ему эта фура…

\- Ты был один в машине?

Хэмстера как иголкой укололи.

\- С женщиной?

Нет, не то. Не совсем то.

\- С парнем? – в голове быстро выстраивалась самая очевидная цепочка. – Ты изменил жене с парнем? И решил, что она мстит?

\- Мы уже жили отдельно, – сказал Хэмстер голосом человека, который сам себе не верит.

\- М-да, – вздохнул Уилл и, почти уже не сомневаясь в ответе, спросил: – А с ним что стало?

Короткий жест подтвердил его предположение, что ничего хорошего.

Повисла тишина. Уилл ковырял полотенце и пытался собрать мысли в кучку.

\- Не веришь? – уловил его сомнения Хэмстер.

Уилл пожал плечами: соображал, действительно не верит или просто очень хочет не верить. Наверное, обо всем можно как-то навести справки, но потребуется время и наверняка немало. А есть ли у него это время?

\- Что ж она тебя до сих пор не добила?

\- Меня она убивать не собиралась, – с непростительной на взгляд Уилла уверенностью заявил Хэмстер.

 Уилл наморщил лоб.

\- А каким вывертом можно устроить аварию так, чтобы один сидящий в машине того, а второму ничего?

Он тут же осекся, сообразив, что про «ничего», пожалуй, загнул, однако Хэмстер, кажется, не заметил.

\- Она, – парень помедлил, подбирая слово, – увлекающаяся. Могла просто обо мне не подумать.

Уилл кашлянул. Люди, разумеется, бывают разные, особенно если на всю башку долбанутые, но ситуация снова начала казаться не слишком реальной. А с другой стороны, жизнь, она, как известно, покруче всякого кино. И красные ленты были, и дом, и кошка, и странная «она», которую Хэм даже «бывшей» не называл, только вот так безлико… Мог ли Хэмстер замутить мистификацию? И если да, то с какой целью? Чтобы от него отвязаться? Слишком сложно. Зачем палить из пушки по воробьям.

\- С ним начиналось так же, – плоский, без тени тревоги или угрозы голос. Просто информация. – Только дольше и… больше по мелочам. Машина в дерьме, ложные вызовы полиции… всякая хрень.

Мелочи. Мелочи, мелочи, а потом раз – и всмятку. Уилл передернулся.

\- Тоже ленты оставались?

\- Нет, только в конце. Н-на ограде, возле пролома.

Так, вот и эмоции появились.

\- Высоко. Яркая, снизу хорошо было видно.

\- Вас сбили?

\- Фура притерла…

Уилл качнул головой. С ума сойти, все-таки фура! Было бы смешно, если бы не так грустно.

\- Горная трасса, слетели футов с семидесяти, может, больше. Машина вдребезги, Мэтью… – Хэмстер скривился, – тоже. Меня забрызгало… господи. Боль была жуткая. Наполовину выбросило из окна, руку зажало. Не только руку, но из-за нее почему-то было страшнее всего. Хочешь выбраться хоть ползком, хоть как, а не можешь. Я начал ее дергать. Кретин… Смотрел на ленту и дергал. Отрубаюсь, в себя прихожу и снова дергаю. Место пустынное, нашли не сразу. Если бы быстрее, может, во мне было бы меньше этого…

Он замолчал, баюкая правую руку. Уилл осторожно перевел дух: слишком уж яркая картинка вставала за скупыми словами.

\- Разыскали, кто вас сбил?

\- Фуру нашли в миле от нас, тоже под откосом. Ни водителя, ни отпечатков. Вермонтские номера, две недели числится в угоне. Все глухо.

\- Ну ладно… – Уилл снова принялся теребить полотенце, неосознанно (ну ладно, почти неосознанно) подтягивая его вверх и открывая колено. – Но почему все-таки жена? Есть еще что-то кроме твоих личных догадок?

\- Она ко мне приходила в больницу. Говорила… – Хэму стало явственно трудно подбирать слова.

\- Прямо так и сказала? – искренне изумился Уилл.

\- Нет! – рявкнул парень и тут же понизил голос. – Не знаю… Я кинулся обвинять, а она так с жалостью… что у меня крыша от шока временно съехала. И понятно, но только если знать. Понимаешь?

На Уилла уставились умоляющие глаза. Ему прямо совестно стало признаваться, что он окончательно перестал что-либо понимать. Кроме того, что как минимум у одного из них точно крыша съехала. Ну, или съедет в ближайшем обозримом будущем. Надо было думать, включать логику, но не хотелось и не получалось.

\- «Понятно, только если знать» – это когда открываешь газету и видишь признаки мирового заговора в объявлениях о съеме жилья?

Серые глаза потухли. Хэмстер медленно поднял руку, и Уилл съежился, готовясь к срочному бегству. К счастью, в нокаут отправился не он, а подлокотник скрипнувшего дивана. Пока что. Тонкий намек не будить лиха.

\- Хэм, – собственный голос прозвучал до неприличия жалобно. – Ты можешь и обо мне подумать? Поставь себя на мое место. Я тебя почти не знаю, нифига не ясно, какие-то жены, убийства, ленты… Дурдом. Я еще и башкой треснулся. И на ногах вторые сутки.

\- А ты? – тоскливо отозвался Хэм. – Себя – на мое?

Снова повисла тишина. Уилл старательно размышлял, вспоминал красные полоски ткани на тумбочке, ленту на запястье женщины, ее слова, то странное _Он точно так же говорил. «Ты о ком?» И так же неубедительно._  Выводы от «Бред!» переключались на «Дыма без огня не бывает», потом на «Слишком все это подозрительно, а вдруг и правда» и обратно. Размышления, как водится, ни к чему хорошему не привели. Или же измученным мозгам понадобилось переключиться и хоть немного пожалеть себя. Ведь если предположить (только предположить!), что все так и есть, тогда получается…

\- Ты знал, что со мной будет, и все равно…?

Злость вскипела с поразительной готовностью. Наконец-то, можно было не думать, а беситься.

\- Что «все равно»? – с той же готовностью вызверился Хэм. – Я предупреждал – не лезь!

Уилл смотрел на него жадно – на сощуренные, совсем остекленевшие глаза и вздернутую, как у ощеренного волка, губу.

\- Но трахнуться согласился.

Оскал чуть поугас, и Уилл даже пожалел. Подавленность, обреченность надоели – хотелось огня. А тут снова лепет застуканного за шалостью школьника.

\- Ты бы не отстал, а так… вдруг, если бы быстро, ты бы ушел, и она бы не успела…

Уилл махнул рукой, не в силах больше это слушать.

\- Ты сидел в «Банане» и искал, кого подцепить! Зная, что твоя двинутая женушка…

\- Подозревая! – оборвал Хэмстер. – Я ничего не знал!

\- Ага, и решил проверить. Правильно, случайного не жалко.

Хэм зарычал на него без слов. «Давай же, – уговаривал Уилл, заставляя себя не отводить глаз. – Бросайся!» Мысль о том, что, если Хэмстер вспылит по-настоящему, то Уилл тут и останется, может, даже частями, практически не пугала. Пусть уж ему честно и открыто расшибут череп, чем сидеть и бояться какой-то непонятной бабы, которая не понятно что замышляет, и вообще не понятно, существует ли.

Когда Хэм вскочил, внутри сделалось горячо и сладко – вот оно! А потом Уилла накрыло потрясающим обломом, потому что парень ринулся не на него, а в коридор. Уилл моргнул: поплохело ему, что ли, от нервов? Озадаченно потер лоб – рука была мокрая и тряслась, будто у паралитика. Вспотел, как мышь – хоть заново в душ иди. И у кого тут, спрашивается, нервы?

Хэм вернулся с бутылкой виски и двумя бокалами. Вау. Сел и откупорил бутылку, словно ничего не произошло. Морда кирпичом. Но руки – Уилл заметил – подрагивали.

\- Я много чего не понимаю, – вздохнул Уилл, прислушиваясь к успокаивающему бульканью. – Но больше всего – зачем я здесь. Зачем за тобой бегаю. От тебя сплошная головная боль, – он потянулся к налившейся шишке на затылке. – Во всех смыслах. А я как привязанный. Наверное, это любовь.

\- Скорее, идиотизм, – не проникся Хэмстер.

\- Одно другому не мешает, – Уилл попытался развести руками и спешно стиснул их между колен. Пока не перестанут трястись – никаких широких жестов. – Тебе уже можно пить?

\- Немного.

Он подвинул Уиллу довольно щедрую порцию, а себе и вправду налил (точнее, капнул) столько, что, по разумению Уилла, с таким же успехом можно было как следует понюхать горлышко.

Впрочем, свою каплю Хэмстер умудрился растянуть на столько же, на сколько Уилл – бокал. Не то губы мочил, не то молекулами втягивал. Так или иначе, после виски и отвлеченных мыслей Уилл почувствовал, что более или менее готов вернуться к делам насущным. Если бы еще так не клонило в сон…

\- Положим, я поверил, – со вздохом начал он. – Что будем делать?

Хэм пожал плечами. Что ж, значит, время для мозгового штурма, и пусть пеняет на себя.

\- Бросимся друг другу в объятия и ударимся в бега?

Хэмстер демонстративно откинул голову на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. Заставив себя отвести плотоядный взгляд от его горла, Уилл постучал по столу.

\- Хэм, соберись! Ладно, на меня тебе плевать, так хоть о себе подумай. Как жить дальше будешь? В монастырь уйдешь?

\- В женский, – неожиданно (и с неожиданным юмором) ответил парень на риторический, в общем-то, вопрос. – Но и в мужской тоже неплохо.

Уилл с коротким стоном хлопнул себя по лбу.

\- В Тибет отшельником! Черт, Хэм, я в кои-то веки серьезно! Ты вокруг оглянись. Будешь по таким вот дырам шататься?

Хэмстер снова дернул плечами, и Уилл ощутил, что еще один такой жест – и он опрокинет остатки виски Хэму на голову, наплевав на последствия.

\- Тебе медицинский надзор уже не нужен?

Хэм подобрался и открыл глаза.

\- Он мне всю жизнь будет нужен.

Горечи в этом признании было – хоть весь дом затопить. Уилл сдержался: его сочувствие тут нужно меньше всего.

\- Я так и думал. Здесь до ближайшей аптеки сколько миль?

\- Не преувеличивай. Здесь есть аптека.

\- Правда? А я просмотрел. Наверное, песком занесло. Хэм, надо что-то делать. С ней.

«Она» превращалась в некую мифическую фигуру, страшилище, которое никто толком не видел, но все боялись.

\- Не знаю, как тебе, – ядовито добавил Уилл, – а мне на том свете стыдно будет, что меня прихлопнула какая-то баба.

\- Если тебя это утешит, вряд ли она прихлопнет тебя сама, – невозмутимо отозвался Хэм. – За рулем она не сидела.

Образ блондинки за баранкой монстрообразной фуры мигнул и принялся выцветать.

\- А кто сидел?

\- Не помню. Знаю, что мужик, а как выглядел, не помню.

\- Плевать. Разбираться надо с заказчиком, а не с исполнителем.

\- Как разбираться?

«А мне откуда знать? Это же твоя жена!» – мысленно взвыл Уилл, а вслух сказал:

\- Поговорить. Денег дать.

\- У нее своих полно, – первый вариант Хэм, видимо, даже и рассматривать не пытался.

\- Киллера нанять! – не выдержал Уилл. – Она нанимала, а ты чем хуже.

Хэмстер шумно вздохнул.

\- Если ты сейчас скажешь, что до сих пор ее любишь, я тебе врежу, – предупредил Уилл.

\- Тебе лучше уйти.

\- Точно врежу, – пробормотал Уилл. – Ты зачем меня сюда тащил? Из христианского милосердия?

\- Чем дольше ты здесь находишься, тем больше вероятность, что…

\- Что женушка смертельно взревнует, ага? Мозги включи. Для чего она всучила мне твой адрес?

\- Чтобы ты приехал, – процедил Хэмстер.

\- Высший балл за сообразительность. Для чего ей надо, чтобы я приехал?

\- Чтобы был предлог тебя прихлопнуть.

Уилла передернуло: собственная мысль, высказанная другим человеком, как-то сразу, одним махом сделала все происходящее в разы серьезнее. Все, игрушки кончились. И по большому счету неважно, что тебя доконает: чужая ревнивая жена, авария или неудачно проглоченный кусок хлеба – итог-то один. А жить Уиллу таки хотелось.

\- И я приехал, – негромко сказал он. – Теперь все равно, уйду я сейчас или завтра, и чем мы здесь будем заниматься. Считаешь, она станет прослушивать твой дом и ждать, пока мы трахнемся? И только потом попрет на меня с томагавком войны?

\- Здесь нет жучков, – уверенно возразил Хэмстер.

Уилл решил не спрашивать, кто это проверял.

\- Хоть одна хорошая новость. Я приехал, Хэм. Этого достаточно. Странно, что меня раньше не порешили. А потом она начнет мочить всех, кто к тебе подойдет ближе, чем на три шага. Или не так посмотрит. Тебе это надо?

\- Ты сгущаешь краски, – но убедительности в голосе Хэма подозрительно не хватало.

\- Может быть, – легко согласился Уилл. – А если нет? Может, лучше не дожидаться?

Хэм взял со стола бокал, повертел в руках. Возможно, Уилл моргнул в этот момент или что, но замаха он не увидел. Только брызнувшие о стену осколки фонтаном

\- Я не смогу тебя защитить, – голос поражал спокойствием. – Его не смог, и тебя не смогу. Сегодня можешь остаться, завтра ты уедешь.

\- Боишься попасть под горячую руку? Что супружница снова о тебе _не подумает_? – Уилл, качнув головой, усмехнулся. – Ладно. Спасибо, что ночевать разрешаешь. Если очень повезет, за ночь дом не подожгут, короткого замыкания не случится, и астероид не прилетит.

Хэмстер смотрел невыразительно.

\- Я бы лег сейчас, – попросил Уилл. – Устал.

 

Сон пришел черной ямой. Уилл просто коснулся головой подушки, закрыл глаза и открыл их заполночь – с чувством, что больше не сможет проспать ни секунды. В доме было темно и тихо, только шумела в ванной вода. По-хорошему надо было бы проверить, хотя вряд ли экс-супруга Хэма решила их утопить. И Уилл, несколько минут полюбовавшись потолком, все же поднялся. Осторожность не повредит, наведаться в сортир – тоже. Покинув туалет, он вывернул прямиком на выходящего из душа Хэмстера.

\- Чего голым шляешься? – неприязненно спросил тот.

\- Я в трусах, – фыркнул Уилл. – Если меня и можно назвать голым, то только по сравнению с твоим коконом.

Он почти с ненавистью смерил взглядом очередной Хэмов длиннющий халат.

\- Как мне хочется тебя из него выдрать.

\- Мечтать не вредно.

Уилл развел руками.

\- Уел. А ты чего посреди ночи плещешься? Дрочишь на мой светлый образ?

\- На свои темные сны, – сказал Хэмстер, хотя Уилл на его месте всенепременно ответил бы что-нибудь вроде «было бы на что».

\- Кошмары снятся?

\- Бывает.

Коридор был узкий, и мимо друг друга им пришлось протискиваться. Почти вплотную. Уилл, не скрывая, глубоко втянул воздух. Боже, ну что за наказание! Почему от этого откровенно странного, по сути своей совершенно противоестественного запаха его так штырит, а?

Хэмстер как назло остановился – нос Уилла оказался где-то в районе его подбородка – и буркнул:

\- Прекрати меня нюхать.

\- А ты прекрати так пахнуть, – огрызнулся Уилл ему в горло, в открытое светлое длинное горло, при взгляде на которое невольно завис утром.

И, совсем уж не выдержав, двумя пальцами оттянул воротник халата и уткнулся лицом, неловко вывернув шею. Хэмстер дернулся – Уилл выбросил вперед свободную руку, уперся в стену, грудью и плечами прижимая к ней парня, чувствуя, как мягкая ткань щекочет голую кожу.

\- Уильям, – проговорил Хэмстер, когда время окончательно остановилось.

Уилл, заставив себя услышать, с усилием поднял голову.

\- Можно Уилл. Я же разрешал, – и, не давая Хэмстеру ответить, не то спросил, не то напомнил: – Наш договор еще в силе.

 

Это, конечно, был далеко не тот траходром из бывшей квартиры, но тоже ничего: если и свалишься на пол, то хотя бы не в первые пять минут. В маленькой спальне Хэмстер повел себя совершенно по-скотски: растянулся поверх одеяла, как был в застегнутом наглухо халате, и уставился на Уилла пустым взглядом. Мол, ты это затеял – теперь как хочешь, так и расхлебывай. Прочитать по лицу не получалось. Просто бросаться сверху и, возможно, получать в морду Уилл не хотел. Тупо потоптался рядом, мысленно сетуя на дурную привычку Хэма выставлять его идиотом, и в конце концов примостился на край кровати – так, чтобы соприкасаться бедрами. Хэмстер не отодвинулся, что Уилл посчитал достаточно хорошим знаком, дабы начать разговор о главном.

\- Когда ты подставлялся в последний раз?

\- В последний раз я занимался сексом до аварии.

Два ключевых слова непривычно истекли ядом, и Уилл посмотрел на парня с подозрением. Но нет, как был истукан истуканом, так и остался.

\- Я почему-то так и думал. А точнее?

Хэм дернул щекой.

\- Больше, чем пару месяцев назад.

Ну да, мог бы и сам догадаться. Надо полагать, чтобы все это хорошо зажило, времени потребовалось немало. Плюс он явно успел пройти основной курс реабилитации… Двигается вон вполне свободно, разве что приступы эти и мерзлявость. О да, срок наклевывался до того приличный, что аж страшно. Уилл, если честно, предпочитал проторенные дорожки. Достаточно _хорошо_ проторенные.

\- Может, минетом обойтись? – вслух подумал он.

Хэмстер чуть сменил позу.

\- Сунешь мне хоть что-нибудь в рот – откушу.

Уилл не поленился, сбегал на кухню, взял чайную ложку, вернулся, пряча руку за спину, к настороженно глядящему Хэму и ловко, но осторожно сунул ложку черенком ему в губы. Тот от неожиданности закусил.

\- Откусывай, – щедро предложил Уилл.

\- Не смешно, – выплюнул парень вместе с ложкой, зато ощутимо расслабился – в глазах затеплилось что-то живое.

\- В том и проблема, – вздохнул Уилл. – Ты слишком серьезный. Это для здоровья вредно.

\- В отличие от некоторых, не вижу поводов веселиться.

\- Если я закачу истерику, тебе будет легче?

\- Извини, – незамедлительно последовал ответ.

Уилл закатил глаза.

\- За что на этот раз?

\- За все это, – траурно сказал Хэм.

Мало того, что ситуация смутно смахивала на дружескую беседу у одра умирающего, так Уиллу вдобавок мигом померещился гроб в темном углу и куча цветов. Причем гроб померещился в подробностях, вплоть до цвета оборки на шелковой подушке (какие к чертям оборки???), а цветы как-то не вырисовывались. Так и лежали безымянной грудой.

\- Я еще живой, и ты тоже, – поспешно уверил он, отключая воображение. – Да и правда, я сам к тебе полез.

\- И продолжаешь лезть, – Хэмстер скосил глаза вниз, где Уилл под шумок, левой рукой, расправлялся с третьей пуговицей.

Пуговицы, кстати, были форменным издевательством: мелкие и в каком-то невероятном количестве. Ну как специально! Самого-то не задалбывает застегиваться-расстегиваться?

Хэм накрыл его руку ладонью, и Уилл, памятуя о печальном опыте прошлого такого вот жеста, вздрогнул. Однако железные пальцы не спешили изображать тиски.

\- Мы договаривались. Я не раздеваюсь.

\- Ты в халате, – с ласковым оскалом напомнил Уилл. – Его придется задирать. У тебя там, – кивнул в изножье, – все свое родное?

Хэмстер начал вставать, и Уиллу пришлось навалиться на него мало не всем весом.

\- Ты что, переодеваться намылился?

\- Ты обещал.

\- Я пальцы скрещивал, – признался Уилл.

Хэмстер замер в забавной позе: словно пресс качать начал, да так и заморозили – а потом с тяжелым вздохом обрушился обратно.

\- О господи…

\- Ну, можно мне глаза завязать, – подлил масла в огонь Уилл. – Правда, не любитель я деприваций, и не обещаю, что попаду с первого раза, но…

\- Заткнись! – рявкнул Хэм.

Уши у него трогательно порозовели, и вряд ли от злости.

\- Все, молчу, – клятвенно заверил Уилл и, пользуясь тем, что Хэмстер неосмотрительно убрал руку, расстегнул четвертую пуговицу.

Холодная тяжелая ладонь тут же вернулась – с чувствительным хлопком.

\- Я ничего не делаю! – возмутился Уилл.

\- Потому что я тебя держу. А если отпущу…

\- Попробуй отпусти. Вот увидишь, я ничего не буду делать.

\- Первые три секунды, – проворчал Хэмстер.

Уилл обрадованно вскинул брови.

\- Ну вот, мы уже находим общий язык! Сейчас попробуем.

\- Что? – с подозрением осведомился Хэм.

\- Язык, – Уилл положил свободную руку ему на лоб, влажный и прохладный, и наклонился.

Те же мягкие губы, знакомые с памятного брудершафта, только без апельсина, со слабым привкусом зубной пасты. Язык уперся в скользкое, твердое. «Пусти!» – мысленно взмолился Уилл. Лежащие поверх пуговиц халата пальцы судорожно сжало, отпустило. И кто-то – не то Хэмстер, не то Фортуна – мольбу услышал. Они практически вгрызались друг в друга, сражались губами и языками, а сами не двигались. Хэмстер все так же лежал на спине: одна рука вдоль туловища, другая – на чужой ладони. Уилл неловко нависал сверху. Когда заныла напряженная шея и кончился воздух, он отстранился, но лишь затем, чтобы сделать вдох и удобнее переставить руки – на одеяло у плеч Хэмстера. Хэм тоже воспользовался короткой передышкой, и второй поцелуй вышел длиннее и обстоятельнее. После него Уилл не стал поднимать голову высоко – они почти терлись носами, и можно было не смотреть в глаза. Он весь дрожал от возбуждения и предвкушения, между ног наливалось жаркой твердостью.

\- Камень-ножницы-бумага.

\- Зачем? – едва слышно спросил Хэмстер.

\- Пуговицы. Выигрываю – расстегиваю одну, проигрываю – застегиваю.

Хэм помолчал, затем открыл рот, но не стал напоминать о договоре, а просто поинтересовался:

\- А если все застегнешь?

\- Тогда я пойду спать, – искренне ответил Уилл, приподнимаясь.

Точнее, сперва дрочить, пока рука не устанет, но это детали. Он посмотрел на распростертого под ним человека. Тот выглядел заинтригованным, смятенным, немного смущенным… но и все на этом. Эх, ледышка…

Хэмстер потянулся к воротнику и получил шлепок по руке.

 - У меня четыре штуки форы. Иначе неинтересно. Давай, на раз-два-три.

Уилл понимал, что процесс может тянуться хоть до утра, и был готов к ожиданию. Как и к тому, что все обломится. Однако он тупо выигрывал, раз за разом. Словно силой своего желания менял реальность. Словно Хэм читал его мысли и безбожно поддавался. В застывшей сосредоточенной тишине, облитой приглушенным светом бра, Уилл будто наяву слушал звуки: как поскрипывают ножницы, разрезая бумагу, как камень со скрежетом тупит ножницы, как шуршит бумага над камнем. Слушал и одну за другой расстегивал пуговицы, не разводя полы до поры до времени. Хэм по поводу его неожиданного везения даже не морщился – с такой мордой бы в покер играть.

Когда пришел черед последней пуговицы, Уилл расстегнул ее и зачем-то сказал:

\- Вот и все.

Хэмстер шевельнулся.

\- Дуракам везет, – у него едва заметно сбивалось дыхание.

\- Ага, – блаженно согласился Уилл.

Растягивал удовольствие, оглядывал скрытый пока тканью выигрыш. Выигрыш часто моргал, как будто вдруг заслезились глаза.

\- Ты не убежишь? – с тоской спросил он.

\- Обещать не буду, – пригорюнился Уилл и выдержал паузу. – Если камни с потолка падать начнут, могу и убежать. А так вряд ли.

\- Сука ты, – сказал Хэмстер на подрагивающем вздохе.

\- Ага.

\- И еще… я не рассчитывал, что буду трахаться здесь.

Уилл на пару секунд подвис.

\- В смысле, у тебя тут ничего нет? А, ну да, аптеку ведь занесло. Плевать. Можно обойтись без резинок, а вместо смазки подсолнечное масло, я на кухне видел…

Хэм умудрился, не выставив напоказ ни лишнего дюйма кожи, спихнуть его на пол.

\- Я и говорю, слишком серьезный, – пробурчал Уилл с ковра. – Шучу. У меня все есть, в рюкзаке.

Хэмстер прищурился, и Уилл поспешно выставил ладонь.

\- Да, я запасливый, и попробуй только что-нибудь вякнуть. Подожди минуту. И ничего не снимай.

Хэмстер вскинул бровь.

\- Сам хочу снять, – расплылся Уилл в дьявольской усмешке и выскочил за дверь.

Когда он вернулся, Хэмстер позу не сменил ни на йоту – с той лишь разницей, что его теперь ощутимо потряхивало.

\- Тебе плохо? – испугался Уилл.

Неужели действительно в самый интересный момент? Но ведь ничего не предвещало.

\- Мне прекрасно, – огрызнулся парень.

Уилл хмыкнул.

\- Боишься?

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Уилла бы не стало в очередной раз. Эдак в десятый, не меньше.

\- Волнуюсь.

\- Я польщен, – сообщил Уилл.

 Положил принесенное на прикроватный столик, сел рядом и смело запустил руку под халат в районе груди. Пальцы коснулись холодного. Хэмстер вздрогнул, и Уилла понесло. 


	3. Chapter 3

Все-таки разделся Хэм, наверное, как-то сам. Ну, или у Уилла случился небольшой провал в памяти. Во всяком случае, когда он немного прочухался, халата в зоне видимости не наблюдалось, как, впрочем, и полотенца, а вспомнить процесс избавления от вышеперечисленного и процент своего там участия, хоть убей, не получалось. Вкус во рту был… странный. Уилл повернул голову, уперся подбородком куда-то Хэму пониже солнечного сплетения и скосил глаза вниз, на распростертое под ним, продолжающее вздрагивать прохладное тело. Лениво высунув язык, лизнул тускло поблескивающее в приглушенном свете бра пятно, совсем не похожее на кожу. Ага, знакомый вкус. Видать, таки дорвался. И судя по тому, как устал язык, дорвался конкретно. Заааастрелиться… Секунду Уилл облизывался и тупо осматривал то немногое, что было доступно взгляду. Волосы у Хэма на груди росли забавно – жидкими островками. Ну конечно, не на сплаве же им расти. С этой ценной мыслью Уилл уронил голову щекой на мокрое и закрыл глаза. Собственно говоря, мокро было везде, в районе живота-бедер особенно, а натужная тяжесть в паху исчезла. По ходу, кончил. Всего и хватило, что потереться хорошенько. Застрелиться дважды. У Хэмстера тоже не стоял – это Уилл чувствовал отчетливо – нетрудно почувствовать, когда лежишь вот так впритирку, как на матрасе. Ему тоже хватило потереться? Или изначально ничего не было? Если второе – застрелиться трижды. И вообще, пошло оно все, не будет он стреляться! Нечего врагам задачу облегчать. Да и не из чего… А может, у Хэма где-то завалился пистолетик-другой? Не помешало бы.

Недолго думая, Уилл собрался поинтересоваться, но спросил отчего-то совсем другое.

\- Они… чувствуют?

Хэмстер не иначе как чудом понял, о чем речь, и даже ответил.

\- Очень слабо.

Уилл про себя возмутился: это что, выходит, он зря язык натрудил? То есть не совсем зря, себя, конечно, удовлетворил, а вот…

\- Но на границах… - многозначительно добавил Хэмстер.

Уилл быстро мазнул губами по ближайшему месту, где серебристое сменялось светлой кожей, и Хэм осекся. От второй попытки вскинулся и полузадушено застонал.

\- Перестань.

\- Не нравится? – удивился Уилл.

\- Дай дух перевести.

\- Не нравится? – повторил Уилл и коварно провел языком – от души, с нажимом.

Хэма подбросило.

\- Да нравится, твою ж бабушку… – прошипел он. – Но не в режиме нон-стоп! Знаешь, сколько ты меня так обрабатывал?

\- Понятия не имею, – честно ответил Уилл. – И не трожь мою бабушку. Это у тебя все эрогенные зоны, получается? Круто.

Хэмстер обозвал его нехорошим словом – по мнению Уилла, совершенно незаслуженно – и затих. Только дышал часто. Это ж надо. Занятно, Хэма, когда они сидели в его квартире на диване, и Уилл ощупывал ему руку, тоже колбасило? По нему, каменюке, видно не было.

Молчать Уиллу надоело быстро.

\- Значит, у тебя правая рука не чувствует?

\- Практически, – проворчал Уилл. – Пришлось стать левшой. В некоторой степени.

\- Почему в некоторой?

\- Потому что когда берешь карандаш, точно знаешь, что он не раскаленный. А когда чашку с горячим, лучше пользоваться левой.

\- Почему? – рассеянно спросил Уилл.

Он соображал, как скоро будет в состоянии перейти к главному блюду. По всему выходило, что довольно скоро. Главное чтобы Хэмстер с ним в выводах сошелся. Не дай бог решит, что на первый раз после черт знает какого перерыва и обжиманий достаточно.

\- А мозгами пошевелить? – абсолютно не ко времени проявил занудство Хэмстер.

Уилл искренне попытался. Потом вздохнул.

\- Честно говоря, мне сейчас если и хочется чем-то шевелить, то точно не мозгами. Лучше сам скажи. Пока я шевелиться не начал.

Хэм приподнялся, вырвав у начавшего съезжать Уилла недовольное ворчание, и подло врезал ему пониже спины. Шлепок получился до того увесистый, что Уилл тихонько взвыл и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не сдать сдачи. Ограничился тем, что вслух назвал Хэмстера ублюдком и про себя пообещал, как следует отыграться на его заднице. И снаружи и хм… внутри. Чтоб неповадно было руки распускать.

\- Если я возьму правой рукой что-нибудь горячее, например, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжал Хэмстер, – то могу почувствовать боль слишком поздно. И получу ожог. Облицовка не совсем кожа. Прожжется так же, а затягиваться будет долго. А может вообще не зажить. Придется идти менять. Лишняя морока и лишние траты.

«О как разговорился, – отметил Уилл. – Наверное, уже отдохнул». Любопытство однако не отпускало. В конце концов, в ближайшие несколько часов никуда от него Хэм не денется. Можно и поболтать.

\- А эта штука твердая, – он поскреб ногтем у Хэмстера в правом боку, под ребрами. – Ее трудно повредить?

\- Достаточно.

\- А пулю выдержит?

\- Стрелять в меня собрался? – подозрительно спросил парень.

\- Да нет… Просто интересно. Если да, у тебя, считай, бронежилет всегда с собой. Сердце закрывает… почти. И печень.

\- Не знаю, не пробовал. И не спрашивал.

\- Ну и зря, – решил Уилл. – Жизнь нынче опасная. Мало ли. А ты из-за регенерации облицовку только на руках сделал? Чтоб не возиться?

\- Угу.

\- Врешь.

Хэмстер завозился (кажется, его снова знобило) и рыкнул:

\- Пошел в жопу!

\- С удовольствием! – обрадовался Уилл, с усилием отклеиваясь. – Как раз туда собирался, да напрашиваться не люблю.

\- А по-моему, очень д-даже любишь, – зубы у Хэма стучали уже вполне отчетливо. – Т-только и делаешь, что на неприятности напрашиваешься.

\- Неприятности идут отдельной графой. Ты чего трясешься? Снова, – он пакостно выделил голосом, – волнуешься?

\- Мерзну! – рявкнул Хэм. – Ты с меня встал, больше не греешь. А у меня терморегуляция нарушена. И я голый и… мокрый.

\- Аааа, – протянул Уилл. – То-то я чувствую, на тебе лежать, как на трупе. Холодно и липко.

\- Ты ко всем своим достоинствам еще и некрофил? – прищурился Хэмстер.

\- Сейчас согреешься, – не предвещающим ничего хорошего голосом пообещал Уилл и потянулся за принесенной «гуманитарной помощью».

 

Хэмстер оказался поразительно тихим, почти робким и таким отзывчиво-покорным, что Уилл, раззадорившись, пару раз сделал ему по-настоящему больно. Вопреки недавнему и очень быстро забытому обещанию – совершенно случайно. Заметил, лишь когда Хэм, наконец, жалобно заворчал.

\- Пардон, – пропыхтел Уилл, приостанавливаясь. – Ты бы сказал, что ли…

Впрочем, долю извращенного морального удовольствия он получил. Очень уж приятно было осознавать, что здоровяк, который таскал его, как куклу, и швырял в стены, сейчас постанывает под ним и позволяет делать с собой, что угодно. Но больше Уилл этим разрешением не злоупотреблял. Да и вообще, совсем полностью отключить мозги не получилось: стоило держать в уме, например, что кусать Хэма пониже левой ключицы не стоит во избежание острой необходимости повидаться со стоматологом, и еще пару мелочей. В целом же, подобного кайфа Уиллу давненько не перепадало. А Хэмстер, кончив, Уилла напугал: не то отключился, не то чересчур сосредоточился на ощущениях. Пришлось хлестнуть по щеке – тогда Хэм открыл мутные глаза, пробормотал, что в порядке, и ушел обратно в астрал. Поглядев с минуту ему в лицо и послушав дыхание, Уилл, который об экстремальном проявлении «la petit morte» знал, но по жизни не сталкивался, так и не понял, было ли это _оно,_ и стоит ли по сему поводу особенно собой гордиться.

Сам Уилл, похоже, выспался конкретно - даже секс не помог. Так что он наведался в душ, кое-как вытер Хэма и приткнулся рядом – постигать буквальный смысл выражения о невозможности на кого-то надышаться. Ближе к утру, успев-таки вздремнуть, снова принять душ (дурацкий климат и убогий кондиционер!) и надышаться до одурения, он растолкал Хэмстера, и они как-то спонтанно поменялись.

Надежды Уилла пощекотать нервы не оправдались. То есть, размер у Хэма вполне соответствовал общим габаритам, однако острые ощущения на этом и заканчивались. Топом Хэмстер оказался чересчур уж мягким и нерешительным. Было ли это в его натуре, либо звезды не так встали, Уилл не знал. Зато хорошо знал, что если против некоторой пассивности партнера снизу совершенно не возражает, то от актива и действий хотелось бы активных. А Хэмстер практически после каждого движения останавливался и ждал ободрения. Спустя некоторое время – по-другому не назовешь – возни Уилл совсем уже собрался все остановить и провести реверс, однако Хэмстера обижать не хотелось. Наверное, следовало бы предварительно уточнить, как часто он выступал в этой роли и с каким успехом (а не удовлетворяться коротким «да, было дело»), но Хэмстер к этому времени успел настолько смешаться, что Уиллу стало его жалко. Замаскировав обреченный вздох под стон страсти, он взялся руководить процессом. Дело неожиданно пошло на лад – под конец Уилл даже подумал, что после должной тренировки из Хэма выйдет вполне себе годный актив, хотя и на любителя. По крайней мере он был чутким, совсем не эгоистичным и явно имел довольно глубокое представление об анатомии. Уилл вспомнил, как Хэмстер поправил ему спину (которую, правда, сам же из строя и вывел) и сообразил, что понятия не имеет, кем Хэм работает. Да ладно работа… зовут-то его как?

 

Последний вопрос Уилл и озвучил, когда оба отдышались, а время на часах было слишком раннее, чтобы вставать, и слишком позднее, чтобы снова засыпать.

\- Так и зовут, – помолчав, отозвался Хэм.

\- Хэмстер? – в священном трепете спросил Уилл. – Родители хомячка хотели?

Хэм повторил давешний фокус, толчком локтя и бедра отправив Уилла в свободный, хоть и короткий полет до ковра.

\- Нет.

\- Не хотели? – Уилл благоразумно отполз подальше.

\- Хэм. Библейское имя. Так звали одного из сыновей Ноя.

\- Это который своего папашу трахнул? – заикнулся Уилл, занимая стратегическое положение под столом.

Хэмстер повернул голову и посмотрел на него очень внимательно. Не то запоминал живым, не то впечатлился неожиданными познаниями.

\- Это всего лишь одна из гипотез, и не самая состоятельная, – процедил он. – Но вообще да, тот самый [8].

\- И все равно странно называть ребенка в честь какого-то пр _о_ клятого чувака.

\- Ной проклял Ханаана, – напомнил Хэмстер.

\- Но из-за Хэма.

Хэмстер пожал плечами и тяжело поднялся.

\- Пора собираться.

\- Мне-то пора, – Уилл выполз из укрытия и выпрямился. – А ты куда собрался?

Хэм подобрал с пола халат и тщательно в него задрапировался.

\- С тобой. Обратно.

\- С какого перепугу? – Уилл посмотрел на белеющий под кроватью краешек полотенца, решил, что стесняться тут некого, и пошлепал за Хэмстером, направляющимся в сторону ванной.

Дверь захлопнулась у него перед носом. Послышался шум льющейся воды.

Уилл постучал – пока деликатно, и воду приглушили.

\- Здесь в самом деле аптека далековато.

Уилл снова стукнул в дверь, на этот раз лбом, прижался к шершавому прохладному дереву. Он, конечно, сам был против того, чтобы Хэм селился бог весть где, но совместное возвращение в его планы не входило.

\- Это опасно. Между прочим, для тебя же. Давай хотя бы поодиночке!

\- Мне нежелательно садиться за руль, - отозвались из-за двери. – Особенно надолго.

\- Самолетом лети.

Шум воды усилился и длился довольно долго. Потом пришел ответ.

\- Не хочу.                 

\- Слушай, ты уже один раз покатался с другом! – не выдержал Уилл. – Понравилось? Меня пришьют, не дай бог, конечно, и тебя за компанию!

Дверь распахнулась – Уилл едва успел отскочить.

\- Значит, пришьют, – убийственно серьезно сказал Хэмстер.

 

***

 

Путь, который Уилл сгоряча отмахал за без малого сутки, теперь занял вдвое больше. Они не слишком торопились. Уилл сосредоточил все внимание на дороге, по возможности за милю объезжая фуры, Хэм так же сосредоточенно смотрел в окно. Они останавливались, перекусывали, заночевали в довольно паршивеньком мотеле – в унылой комнатушке с двумя отчаянно скрипящими кроватями. Уилл не знал, как Хэмстер, а сам он подхватывался от малейшего собственного движения и совершенно не выспался. Разговоры, способные скрасить скучную дорогу, увядали после пары реплик. Хэмстер сидел мрачнее тучи, а Уилл подлил масла в огонь, решив, что Хэм как-то совсем сник, и предложив пустить его за руль на часок. Наградой стал взгляд, от которого Уилл чуть не выскочил в опущенное оконное стекло, и гробовое молчание до вечера. Видать, не стоило пытаться еще больше приблизить ситуацию к той, давней. Напряжение не спадало – неявное, фоновое, но оттого не менее гнетущее. Уиллу почему-то казалось, что если чему-то плохому и суждено случиться, то именно в этой дороге. И при виде долгожданной таблички с приветствием он едва не прослезился от облегчения.

Высадив Хэма там, где он попросил, Уилл следил, как парень достает сумку из багажника. Хотелось спросить, куда он теперь подастся и что будет делать, но Уилл заставил себя промолчать.

\- Будь осторожнее, – буркнул Хэмстер на прощание. И протянул бумажку. – Звони, если что.

Уилл покрутил номер в руках и криво улыбнулся.

\- Полагаю, дружеское приглашение распить пару пакетов сока под «если что» не сойдет?

\- Правильно полагаешь, – кивнул Хэм.

Через полминуты он полностью скрылся из виду.

Первое, что сделал Уилл, поставил его номер на быстрый набор.

 

***

 

Звонок в дверь оторвал Уилла от чашки чая. Правда, он больше смотрел в нее, чем пил – случались у него в последнее время такие затмения. Уилл их помнил еще с прошлого раза и называл «острой хэмонедостаточностью в организме». Штука нехорошая, но преходящая. Во всяком случае, Уилл очень на это надеялся. Так или иначе, ничего интересного в чае не показывали, и он поспешил открывать, на ходу прикидывая, кому это дома не сидится.

Все-таки кто-то есть на небесах. И этот кто-то нашептал Уиллу не распахивать дверь со всей дури (как он чаще всего и делал), а раздвинуть пальцами полоски жалюзи и посмотреть в окно.

В первое мгновение в голове стало пусто-пусто, единственная мысль была – звонить Хэму. Срочно. Да только телефон остался возле чашки. Потом появилась еще одна мысль – баррикадироваться, вызывать службу спасения и бежать за топором. А затем третья – настолько нелицеприятно отзывающаяся о личностных качествах хозяина, что Уилл разозлился и рывком открыл дверь.

\- Здравствуй, Уилл.

\- Добрый вечер, миссис, - он посмотрел ей в глаза и тут же об этом пожалел.

И как Хэму пришло в голову связать жизнь с женщиной с таким взглядом? Может, она до свадьбы солнечные очки не снимала?

\- Я Марта, – она протянула руку, и Уилл осторожно пожал маленькую горячую ладонь. – Давай без церемоний, не чужие люди.

\- Ты знаешь, как меня зовут, – обронил Уилл, с неохотой пропуская гостью: не покидало ощущение, что он добровольно приглашает в дом дружелюбную снаружи, но очень голодную внутри анаконду.

Он отступил, давая женщине пройти, а заодно ощупал взглядом. Короткое платье в облипку, открытые босоножки, сумочка-кошелек, лента на запястье… Как будто ничего серьезного на себе в таком наряде не спрячешь. Отравленная шпилька? От остального он уж как-нибудь отобьется. В конце концов, в ней росту чуть больше пяти футов даже с каблуками, и косточки воробьиные.

\- Конечно, знаю. Я же говорю, мы не чужие люди. Ты тоже трахал моего мужа.

Анаконда стала вдвое дружелюбнее.

\- Бывшего, – поправил Уилл, а когда возражений не поступило, не удержался от глупого вопроса: – Ты… эээ… его трахала?

Марта задумалась.

\- С технической точки зрения он трахал меня. Не люблю я эти игрушки. А со всех остальных точек зрений, да, я его. Ну же, Уилл, ты сам знаешь, какая он тряпка, когда пытается корчить из себя самца. Зато подстилка из него отменная, правда?

Может, блеф, а может, Хэм зря так настаивал на отсутствии в доме жучков. А, чего уже отпираться. Уилл растянул губы в вежливом оскале.

\- Не жалуюсь. Чем обязан визитом?

Марта деловито осмотрелась.

\- Не угостишь даму кофе?

\- С удовольствием.

Он провел ее на кухню, усадил и сварил кофе. Поворачиваться к ней спиной было трудно, оборачиваться каждые две секунды – нелепо и за себя же стыдно. Он болтал какие-то глупости о погоде и время от времени поглядывал через плечо – так можно было хотя бы сослаться, что разговаривать, совсем не глядя на собеседника, невежливо. Она молчала, улыбалась и кивала головой. Выжидала. Только чего?

Уилл поставил перед гостьей чашку, сел на место и нервно сложил руки на груди.

\- Чем обязан визитом?

Марта ждала. Чуть наклонившись вперед, подперев руками подбородок, пристально смотрела на него. «Я могу ее вырубить, – вдруг мелькнуло в мыслях Уилла. – Хоть стулом, хоть сахарницей. Жуткой вычурной посеребренной сахарницей, которая нифига не подходит к дизайну. С огромными ручками, похожими на уши летучей мыши, за которые удобно хвататься».

В горле пересохло. Уилл схватил чашку и одним глотком опрокинул в себя безвкусный остывший чай. Едва не захлебнулся, уже не особо заботясь, как при этом выглядит, зато фантазии о бурых пятнах на серебре поблекли. Взяв салфетку, он вытер мокрый подбородок и кашлянул.

\- Так… чем обязан?

Одна аккуратная бровь шевельнулась. Ну чего она пялится? На нем кактусы выросли? Или рот плохо вытер? Точно с кривой резьбой дамочка. Явилась, сидит, молчит… Скандал бы закатила, что ли? Никаких лишних жидкостей на лице Уилл не чувствовал, но на всякий случай потянулся за салфеткой. И замер. Собственная рука отчего-то показалась слишком тяжелой, словно в качалке с нагрузкой переборщил. Другое дело, что в зал он давно не заглядывал, а надо бы: так и жиром зарасти недолго. Отбросив посторонние мысли, Уилл с некоторым усилием вытащил салфетку и снова прислушался к себе. Лучше не становилось. Салфетка свинцовым грузом тянула ладонь вниз. Потом забилось сердце – тревожно, сильно, и, не успел он удивиться, забухало уже в ушах. На лбу, шее, под рубашкой бусинами выступил холодный пот. Уилл посмотрел на кисть: капли появлялись на глазах, края светло-голубого рукава темнели. Пальцы судорожно дернулись, и салфетка упала на столешницу.

\- Мар…та?

Конец слова смазался.

В попытке прояснить сознание Уилл судорожно втянул воздух. Хотел потереть лоб, но не смог поднять руку. Дальше – хуже. Окно, вместе с сидящей на его фоне Мартой, поехало влево. Внезапно почувствовав всю шаткость устойчивого прежде положения, Уилл дрожащими, слабеющими с каждой секундой пальцами вцепился в стол. Перед глазами противно замельтешили мушки. Но он смог разглядеть, что женщина напротив перестала улыбаться и встала.

\- Он так клялся, что уедет, что в жизни с тобой больше не встретится. Сказала бы ему на брюхе ползать, пополз бы. Знаешь, Уилл, до того разговора я колебалась, честно.  Пока он не начал умолять оставить тебя в покое.

Догадка молнией сверкнула в голове. Какой же идиот… Немыслимый распоследний идиот!

\- Чем обязана? – невзирая на ощущение, что парочка Боингов использует его мозги в качестве взлетной полосы, слова Уилл еще разбирал. – Да уже ничем, в общем-то.

Стеклянным остановившимся взглядом Уилл наблюдал, как Марта разматывает алую ленту на руке. Дурацкую ленту, с которой начался весь этот кошмар! Красный цвет отчаянно резал норовящие закрыться глаза. Это было плохо, очень плохо… Но гораздо хуже будет, когда лента соскользнет на стол, подползет, извиваясь, и ужалит, а у него руки заняты, ему надо держаться за стол, чтобы не полететь вверх тормашками! Уилл скосил глаза вправо и вниз: пол то приближался, отчетливый до последней трещинки, то становился дальше дна Гранд-Каньона. Чертовщина какая-то. Правда, не страннее… страньше… страннее кусачей ядовитой ленты. Пока он решал, что лучше: быть укушенным или свалиться со стула в пропасть – Марта исчезла из поля зрения. Не зная, радоваться этому, или он в еще более глубокой заднице, Уилл попытался повернуть голову. Попытка ожидаемо не дала результата. Впрочем, Марта очень скоро обнаружила свое присутствие – да так, что лучше бы она этого не делала. Шелковая, нежная на вид лента, пережимая горло, почувствовалась похлеще проволоки… Господи, откуда такая силища? Сейчас Уилл готов был на Священном Писании поклясться, что эта женщина вполне способна в одиночку разнести ему дом. Если бы ему до сих пор было до этого дело.

Он все-таки упал, неловко, боком, сметая чашку и телефон. И падал совсем недолго. Чашка укатилась, но телефон оказался под пальцами, и он ткнул в какую-то кнопку, молясь, чтобы оказалась та, нужная. Несколько бесконечных мгновений – и пальцы обожгло болью. Глухо хрустнуло. Трубка? Кость? Да какая разница. Даже если нужная кнопка. Даже если Хэм сумеет расценить звонок как зов на помощь. Даже если будет знать, где искать. Он просто не успеет вовремя, вот и все. Сколько там осталось? Секунд сорок? Меньше? Возможно, Хэм и успел бы, если б стоял сейчас под дверью, но такое везение – просто за гранью. Уже не в этой жизни.

Далеко-далеко, в расцвеченной алыми спиралями темноте, может, даже в той самой не этой жизни раздался смутно знакомый звук. В последнем проблеске сознания Уилл узнал в этом звуке собственный дверной звонок. Но ощутить по этому поводу уже ничего не успел.

 

***

 

Так отвратно Уилл не чувствовал себя даже после школьного выпускного. Притом, что и годы спустя был уверен, что хуже не бывает. Оказалось, бывает. На хорошие новости – например, что он, кажется, жив, и рядом откуда-то взялся Хэм – просто не хватало сил и внимания. Тем более что Хэмстер, удостоверившись, что Уилл его слышит и понимает, с ходу начал орать. Шепотом, но от этого не менее обидно. Уилл особо не внимал: все эти тонкие намеки о том, что надо иметь вместо головы, чтобы открывать Марте двери и распивать с ней чаи, он уже выложил сам себе, пока падал со стула. И как глупо было изображать Крутого Уокера и недооценивать, так сказать, противника тоже. Зачем по второму кругу самооценку себе занижать? Себя надо любить. И жалеть. Последним Уилл и занялся, навскидку пересчитывая торчащие из него трубки. Точно определить так и не получилось, но по всему выходило больше, чем хотелось бы.

Исчерпав идею с трубками, Уилл пошарил взглядом вокруг, ничего достойного внимания не нашел и невольно сосредоточился на пылкой речи Хэмстера. Надо же. Кто бы подумал, что парень способен столько молоть языком без перерыва! А вот содержание не удивляло: Хэм с явными истерическими нотками в голосе расписывал, что именно сделает с Уиллом, когда тот перестанет напоминать труп. Фантазия у него оказалась богатой: с таким светлым будущим куда милосерднее было бы трупом и остаться. Уилл, начиная злиться, открыл рот, чтобы предложить Хэму сжалиться и просто добить его прямо сейчас, но из отчаянно горящего горла вырвался только скрип. Похоже, красная ленточка даром не прошла… Уилла вдруг охватила паника: а если он вообще не сможет говорить? Жуткое самочувствие, слабость, приступ страха, да еще понимание, что на него гонят, а он даже огрызнуться не может… Обидно стало до слез. Кажется, вполне реальных. Во всяком случае, Хэмстер тут же заткнулся и принялся сбивчиво извиняться. И лицо у него сделалось – вот-вот за компанию разревется. И не подколоть даже… вот гадство.

Постепенно все прояснилось, благо что Хэмстеру приходилось говорить за двоих. Управиться с блокнотом и карандашом Уиллу на первых порах было элементарно не под силу, а чуть позже он воспылал к ним странной неприязнью. Единственное, что в этих прибамбасах было хорошего – возможность ими в кого-нибудь швырнуть. А для общения они годились из рук вон плохо. Ведь большинство его комментариев сочились бы ядом пополам с сарказмом (пациентом Уилл был не самым лучшим на свете и бесился от души), а тот же яд и сарказм на бумаге выглядели плоско даже со смайликами. Так что Уилл компенсировал недостаток слов богатой мимикой и в короткие сроки удивительно преуспел. Другое дело, что на Хэма его гримасы действовали не очень-то, а в особо тяжкие для Уилла дни Хэмстер приноровился смотреть аккуратно поверх его головы.

Но, несмотря на все сложности, картина потихоньку складывалась. Что касалось здоровья, основной проблемой Уилла был не сломанный палец и даже не удушение, аукнувшееся парезом связок. Марта, уйдя открывать (звонок Уиллу не померещился), бросила дело если не на середине, то не так близко к концу, как требовалось. Лента ослабла, и, не вернись бы Марта, Уилл, вероятно, и сам отлежался бы. А вот к щедро подсыпанной в чай дряни, небезобидной самой по себе, у него оказалась повышенная чувствительность.

\- Тебя еле откачали, – ровно сказал Хэм, но руки его до белизны мяли одна другую. – Я еле успел.

«Ты-то там как оказался?» – спросил Уилл глазами и бровями.

Лицо Хэмстера превратилось в маску, и Уилл ехидно фыркнул.

\- Попросил кое-кого за тобой присмотреть, – неохотно выдавил он, помолчал и добавил: – Подходил к воротам, когда получил твой звонок.

Уилл скорчил злобную гримасу.

Хэм не обратил внимания.

\- Она мне открыла, представляешь? Я… не собирался ее оглушать. Она стояла на пути, я ее оттолкнул и…

«Наверняка что-нибудь мне в прихожей сломал», – мысленно продолжил Уилл.

Впрочем, по здравом размышлении он решил, что, если Хэм проломил Мартой стенку, он даже ремонт не станет делать. Обнесет дыру рамочкой и будет приходить трижды в день – лечить уязвленное самолюбие.

Обнаружив в кухне практически бездыханное тело, Хэмстер вызвал 911.

Марту, разумеется, задержали. В сумочке нашли препарат – тот же самый, что в чашке и крови Уилла. Препарат и отчетливые «пальчики». Да и сама она особо отпираться не стала.

\- Ее признали невменяемой, – растерянно сказал Хэмстер. – Может, подмазали экспертов, а может, в самом деле… Не знаю. В первый раз у нее все гладко вышло, а с тобой прокололась везде, где только можно. Сама явилась разбираться, наследила, двери пошла открывать… И я же с ней жил, ничего не заметил… Разве что все тогда началось, а потом… стало прогрессировать? Ну, когда она на меня обозлилась?

Уилл закатил глаза: еще не хватало, чтобы этот балбес начал винить себя. Он таки схватился за блокнот, ухмыльнулся, заметив, как напрягся Хэм, и нацарапал:

«А тебе жалко, что прокололась»?

Хэмстер прочел и шлепнул блокнотом его по лбу. Уилл, заворчав, отобрал блокнот обратно.

«Насчет твоего дела не пытался узнать? Если она призналась про меня, может, и про твоего друга раскололась бы?»

\- Не хочу ворошить, – буркнул Хэмстер и быстро поменял тему: – Я подумал… нам надо уехать. И подальше.

«ТЫ решил, а надо НАМ?» – обошелся Уилл без помощи писанины.

\- Для твоей же безопасности, – с нажимом сказал Хэм.

Уилл со вздохом сгреб блокнот, по ходу соображая, на какой райский уголок ему хватит финансов.

\- «И куда ты собрался?»

\- Не знаю. Хотел с тобой посоветоваться.

Чудно! Уилл заскрежетал зубами. Намылился смотаться, да еще советоваться явился. Ну погоди… Карандаш яростно заплясал по бумаге. Закончив, Уилл бросил блокнот Хэму на колени и выжидательно уставился на него. Хэм внимательно прочел предложенный Уиллом маршрут – столь же пространный, сколько нецензурный – и поднял серьезные глаза.

\- Я вообще-то подумывал об Испании. Но с тобой – куда угодно.

«Со мной???» – у Уилла отвалилась челюсть.

\- Если ты не против, – добавил Хэм и встревожился. – Тебе плохо? Дать воды? Позвать врача?

Уилл отмахнулся – ему впервые за долгое время было просто великолепно.

 

***

 

Хэмстер запаздывал. Уилл угрюмо сидел в тени зонтика, расписанного названием cafetería, и наливался ледяной минералкой. Настроение было мрачное и от развеселой трескотни и общего буйства жизни вокруг никоим образом лучше не становилось. Хэмстер как-то сразу влился в окружение, удивительно легко, а вот у Уилла все протекало долго и трудно. Акклиматизация в том числе.

\- Если Хэм сейчас не придет, я кого-нибудь съем, – пробормотал он. – Или подцеплю горячего испанского мачо. Если, конечно, он будет знать английский.

Язык Уиллу тоже пока не давался.

Ничего такого он делать естественно не собирался, но ради развлечения все же попытался представить, как изобразить жестами примерно следующую фразу: «Эй, красавчик, пошли по-быстрому трахнемся вон за той оливой, а то мой парень-мудак куда-то пропал». Трюк сработал: к тому времени, как фигура Хэмстера появилась в конце улицы, Уилл пришел в сравнительно ровное расположение духа. Шел Хэм странно, придерживая бок рукой.

\- У тебя что-то болит? – с ходу спросил Уилл, когда Хэм подсел за его столик.

Хэм глянул вниз.

\- Нет. Просто…

Смуглая черноглазая официантка прервала их разговор, что-то спросив. Уилл недовольно поморщился. Логика и память подсказывали, что девушка спрашивает Хэмстера о заказе, а расчленить ее речь на отдельные слова в упор не удавалось. Как и рискнуть повторить.

Хэм попросил zumo – сок. Какой именно, Уилл не разобрал, но подозревал, что снова какое-нибудь местное лимонно-апельсиновое извращение. А потом – что-то еще.

\- Что ты взял? – шепотом спросил Уилл. – Сок и…?

\- Pipirrana Jaenera, - повторил Хэмстер медленнее. 

Еще одно извращение. Помидоры, тунец, чеснок, перец и куча масла. С другой стороны, какая разница, что он там жрет, лишь бы Уиллу не предлагал. 

\- Будешь что-нибудь есть? 

\- Нет… – поморщился Уилл. – А хотя, как там печенье называется? Медовое такое? 

\- Pestiños? 

\- Да, оно самое. 

Официантка ушла, а Уилл снова уткнулся в стакан. Хэмстер посмотрел неодобрительно. 

\- Опять ледяное хлещешь? 

\- Мне жарко, – проворчал Уилл. – Я чувствую себя дебилом. Или тобой. Триста солнечных дней в году, девяносто пять градусов [9] в сентябре, а я в водолазке с высоким воротником. 

\- Я предлагал шейный платок, – с привычной обреченностью ответил Хэм. 

\- А ошейник ты не предлагал? 

Хэмстер пожал плечами. Уилл, насупившись, мелкими глотками тянул минералку. 

\- Скажи что-нибудь, – не выдержал Хэм через минуту. – Когда ты молчишь, я начинаю волноваться. 

\- Ты бы тоже молчал, – пробурчал Уилл, – если бы хрипел, как помесь простуженного поезда с гамадрилом. Я всякий раз, когда открываю рот, начинаю вертеться и искать, кто это говорит. 

Хэмстер покачал головой. 

\- Ты странный. Когда у тебя в самом деле голос звучал так, как ты описываешь, то тебя не заткнуть было. А сейчас, если тебя раньше не знать, вообще не заметно, что что-то не так. И шею можно не прятать, там почти не видно. В крайнем случае купи тональник и замазывай. 

\- Так замазывать или не видно? – ехидно поинтересовался Уилл. 

Хэм не повелся. 

\- Значит, не замазывай. 

Уилл фыркнул и демонстративно стянул водолазку, оставшись по пояс голым. С некоторым вызовом оглянулся вокруг. 

\- Мир не рухнул, – констатировал Хэм и рассеянно добавил: – Сгоришь.

\- Похоже на то, – согласился Уилл с невольной улыбкой, игнорируя предупреждение. – Тебя бы раздеть…

\- Я мерзну, – напомнил Хэмстер.

\- Ага. 

Дома он не раздевался: кондиционер работал круглосуточно. И там, в отличие от раскаленной улицы, Хэм мерз бы по-настоящему. Но без кондиционера откинулся бы Уилл, так что пришлось пойти на компромисс. В конце концов, Хэмстеру было проще натянуть лишнюю одежку, чем Уиллу уйти в холодный душ на постоянное место жительства. А вот что касается улицы, тут дело шло медленно. Впрочем, Уиллу время от времени удавалось вытаскивать Хэма на отдаленные пляжи, искать пустынные уголки и вытряхивать парня из кофт и водолазок. Единственный минус – отдыхать приходилось как шпионам в стане врага: с оглядкой и ушками на макушке. И с огромным полотенцем наготове. Но, так или иначе, Уилл надеялся на постепенное улучшение и помощь недавно подысканного психотерапевта. И, может, Хэм все же расскажет, почему сделал облицовку только на кистях? 

\- Опять задумался? – подал голос Хэмстер. 

\- Радуйся, что молчу, потом жаловаться начнешь, – Уилл вытянул шею. – Кстати, у тебя справа под толстовкой кто-то ползает. Печень выгулять решил? 

Хэм ойкнул, полез под толстовку и достал… 

Уилл, шарахнувшись, едва не сбил с ног подошедшую с их заказом официантку. 

\- ¡Dios mio! – вырвалось у него почему-то по-испански.

\- Perdone, – быстро обратился Хэмстер к девушке, спрятав руку под стол, и бросил Уиллу: – Да сядь ты, не пугай людей.

Уилл скорчил гримасу, но послушался. А дождавшись, когда исчезнут посторонние взгляды, прошипел:

\- Что за пакость ты приволок?

\- Я просто нашел тебе кошку, – обиженно проговорил Хэм. – Вместо той…

\- Вместо Мэри? Кошку? – Уилл с недоверием уставился на все еще скрытую столешницей руку Хэмстера.

То ли в Испании какие-то не такие кошки, то ли у него глюки, но несколько секунд назад на ладони Хэма он увидел, что угодно (может, даже ту самую печень), но только не кошку.

\- Да. Хотя не уверен, что она сможет жить в кустах.

\- Правда? Ну, покажи… Только медленно.

Хэм воровато оглянулся и вытащил руку на свет.

\- Гооосподи, – с омерзением протянул Уилл, на этот раз на родном языке. – Ты еще крыс по помойкам собирать будешь?

\- Это не крыса.

\- А кто? У нее… него… хвост. Голый и розовый.

Голым и розовым был не только хвост. Все существо – складчатое, плешиво-розовое, в каком-то редком пуху – помещалось у Хэма на ладони, еще и место оставалось.

\- Это кошка.

\- А почему оно без шерсти? – Уилл протянул руку, но тронуть чудище не решался.

\- Порода такая. Никогда не видел, что ли?

\- Кажется, видел, – без особой уверенности отозвался Уилл, который лет с десяти растерял большую часть зоологических интересов. – Но взрослых.

\- А это котенок. Маленький.

Уилл кончиком пальца коснулся прозрачного уха-лепестка и передернулся.

– Сколько оно стоило?

\- Я же говорю, нашел, – терпеливо повторил Хэм. – Подобрал.

\- И кто же породистыми котятами разбрасывается? – подозрительно спросил Уилл. – Это точно не летучая мышь-слеток?

\- У нее крыльев нет.

\- Может, еще не выросли, – Уилл откинулся на спинку стула. – Как хочешь. Хочешь – оставляй. Только если ее надо из соски выкармливать, сам возись. И ко мне не подпускай.

\- Я ее для тебя нес, – Хэмстер просительно заглянул ему в глаза. – Она станет больше похожа на кошку, когда вырастет.

Уилл вздохнул, сдаваясь.

\- Раз для меня, тогда подпускай. Может, и привыкну. Если начать с пяти минут в день.

Хэм улыбнулся. Редкое зрелище, от которого у Уилла дух захватывало, а в груди принималась пульсировать подозрительная готовность терпеть все на свете, даже жару, испанскую кухню и лысых кошек.

Мимо прошла официантка, и Хэмстер быстро сунул розовый комок обратно за пазуху. Уилл проводил девушку задумчивым взглядом.

\- Еще чего-то хочешь? – спросил Хэм.

\- Нет. Просто у нее коктейль на подносе. С бананом, – Уилл взял печенье и повертел в руках. – Скучаю иногда. Ну, по бару. Брюнетка, бывает, пишет. Остин тоже, – он усмехнулся. – Говорят, нас там вспоминают.

\- В хорошем смысле? – уточнил Хэмстер.

\- А вот этого они почему-то не говорят, – глубокомысленно ответил Уилл. – Как ни выпытывай.

\- Тогда за бананы, – Хэм поднял бокал, и в стекле сверкнуло андалузское солнце.

\- За бананы.

 

 

Примечания:

1) +26 градусов по Цельсию

2)Примерно сорок пятый размер.

3)Owl (англ.) – «сова».

4)Hamster (англ. «хомяк»), hamburger (англ. «гамбургер»), ham (англ. «ветчина»).

5) Около 192 см.

6)«Винн Дикси» - сеть популярных продуктовых супермаркетов.

7)Надпись на фартуке – «Kiss the cook» (англ. «Поцелуйте повара»). Если заменить в слове «kiss» две последние буквы, получится «Kick the cook» (англ. «Пните повара»).

8) Согласно Библии Хам увидел опьяневшего Ноя обнаженным и насмехался над ним. За это Ной проклял его сына. Существует несколько версий, почему наказание было таким суровым.

9) +35 градусов по Цельсию. 

2012


End file.
